The Galaxy Cries for You, My Padawan
by swfan101
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is killed in a huge explosion, breaking her master, Anakin Skywalker's, heart, and less than three months later Vader is born. He kills Palpitine and becomes the Emperor himself, distraught over the loss of his Padawan and his wife. How will he cope with the shockingly familiar force sensitive he finds at a slave auction? AU. RotS Alternate ending.
1. The Galaxy's Tears

**I asked for votes on my next story and this is what won. Please enjoy!**

Anakin Skywalker sat at the desk in his quarters, nervously drumming his fingers, awaiting news, at this point good or bad, to escape this nightmare straight from Hades. He clenched his fists, glowering at the silent comm in front of him. This had been the norm for hours, days even, the Knight never was sure anymore, as he awaited news of his padawan. The disappearance of the beloved child was forever burned in his mind, and he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his days, even if she could be found. Ahsoka Tano, bravest of the brave, strongest of the strong was gone.

It had happened barely two weeks ago, but Anakin's world had ended;

_Ahsoka grinned, "I'm beating you master!" she shouted, enthusiasm and adrenalin filled her voice, as she raced ahead of him, across the barren landscape. _

_"By three droids!" Her master shouted, then sliced another through its delicate stomach and laughed, "Two."_

_The the Tungruta scowled, though playfully, and defiantly chopped another droid in half while her master watched her ever shifting and always entertaining expressions. _

_He was so busy laughing in fact, that he failed to notice the advancing droids._

_"Master, reinforcements!" she shouted. His job, not hers._

_Realizing just how many Sepp. reinforcements there were, and how far away the padawan was, he called, "Ahsoka get back here!" she nodded and started back toward him, across the Geonosis-like landscape. A shot rang out, and Anakin was never sure if it hit the child because at that precise moment the land Ahsoka was standing on collapsed, taking her with it. _

_'_Yes,' Anakin thought sadly, just like Geonosis. His com link buzzed and he pressed the answer button without even thinking about it, Obi-wan's voice filled the room, "The Counsel would like to see you Anakin," he said patiently. "They'd like to discuss your Padawan."

"Tell them they can go jump off a cliff," Anakin replied, Rather startled that Obi-wan didn't bat an eye at what he said, "There's no proof she's dead, and until then I won't give up." He made sure to sound as stubborn as possible, there was no way out of talking to the Counsel, but perhaps he could convince Obi-wan to side with him.

"They don't want to announce her death," The master objected, "They only wish to offer her a hero's funeral." Anakin tried not to laugh, he knew these people, they only wanted to appease him, but Obi-wan continued, "She has saved countless lives and needs to be remembered as doing so." He was shockingly calm.

"You mean they want me back on the front lines," he waved his hand dismissively, "They don't care about a Padawan." He had seen this kind of trick before, they were using his attachment to her to get what they wanted. Sure they'd _honor the fallen hero_ and all that jazz, but it wouldn't bring her back. Give it a few months, and everyone would have forgotten who she was.

Obi-wan probably understood this as he said, "They would like you to return to Coursaunt immediately." He said simply. Then his voice changed, became almost caring, "I know how much she meant to you Anakin, but you have to let go." Then he was gone, Anakin had punched the end button in anger.

The Knight leaned back against his seat, thinking. Ahsoka wasn't gone, he told himself stubbornly, her force presence hadn't vanished until, after the battle. That had been another source of his increasing arguments with his former mentor.

_"We have to go back!" Anakin shouted, "She's still there, I can feel her!" Obi-wan would never understand, the curse of being old and set in his ways. _

_"Anakin," the Master said patiently, "The separatists have the city, and they probably have her."_

_"That doesn't give us permission to give up on her!" Anakin shouted furiously. "We have to find her!"_

_"Anakin the separatists will have killed her by now!" Obi-wan paused, calming himself, "The droids don't take prisoners, I'm sorry," He was genuine, and Anakin knew that, but blaming him was easier than accepting the crushing guilt. _

**Well I know the first chapter is short, but I think they're going to be longer. If I hand cut it off here, there would have a been a really long chunk I can't stop in the middle of, so I decided short was better than wanting until however long the next part is going gets finished. **

**I'm beginning to realize I'm obsessed with post order 66 Vader and Ahsoka, because that is what this will end up and I volunteered to finish The Dark Side, which, as the name implies, will be much darker than this. **


	2. Counsel of Anger

The council meeting was a big waste of time. The emotional pain had started, before the meeting even started. Master Windu had approached Anakin before he even sat down to say he was sorry about Ahsoka's death, she really was a kind child. Anakin remembered him nearly reducing the girl to tears after Felucia.

Then they had officially started the meeting by asking Anakin if there were any leads to her whereabouts. The answer had of course been no. Just as they had expected.

Windu had told him that, unfortunately, they couldn't spare him any longer searching for a girl presumed dead. That had made his blood boil.

Then the holographic Shaak Ti had brought up how the funeral would run without a body. Anakin wondered how she was lucky enough to be selected to bring that up. The counsel wasn't fooling him, this was all a setup, an elaborate one.

Obi-wan had promised to take care of it himself, because he was still recovering from injuries he'd sustained only days prior while trying to glean information on Ahsoka's location for Anakin. This had relieved Anakin immensely, Obi-wan would do her memory justice. Then Yoda had called an end to the meeting, but asked that Anakin stay behind.

That was where Anakin was now. Waiting for the green master to finish his chat with Plo Kloon about the weather on Hoth. Anakin amused himself by looking out the window and imagining himself shoving Windu out it, as retaliation for treating Ahsoka's death so lightly.

Finally Yoda limped over, and Anakin cleared his mind. "Attachment, formed to the child, you had Master Skywalker."

Anakin wanted to dare Yoda to be near the Ahsoka and not form attachment, but he held his tongue, instead he said bitterly, and just to annoy the master, "What does it matter? According to you she's dead."

"Hmmm," Yoda said, "Turmoil I sense in you Skywalker, much turmoil indeed." Then he left, leaving Anakin to ponder what he meant, and why he had wasted ten minutes of both their time to tell him that.

Anakin stormed out of the Counsel chambers, feeling bitter towards the lot of them, even Obi-wan.

Needing a break from the Jedi politics he went to Padme's house, figuring he could talk her out of talking politics if needed. She greeted him with a smile when he arrived several minutes later, seeming genuinely glad to see him, "Hello Ani," she greeted.

"Hello Angel," he replied tiredly.

"Long day?" She guessed, leading him to the couch, and sitting next to him.

"Counsel meeting," he growled, still angry, "They want to give Ahsoka a funeral, announce her 'heroic death,' to the world. They can't accept she isn't dead!"

"Ani," Padme whispered, "They are only doing what's best for the Galaxy. You're needed on the front." It was plain and simple logic, but Anakin was an irate man.

"She needs me Padme! I thought you'd understand!" He hated shouting at his wife, even when he was right. Anakin could feel his anger continuing to rise.

"I'm just trying to make you see both sides!" She snapped, standing up, "I'm making dinner," she stalked off.

Anakin collapsed into the couch, giving up all hope at posture, _First I argue with Obi-wan, my brother, now my wife._ He was bitter towards himself, and his loved ones were feeling the pain. He couldn't help but think of his mother's death everytime he though about Ahsoka, they were the two women he loved that he failed to save. "Someday," he told Padme, "I'll be strong enough to stop people from dying." She seemed to know where this conversation was going, judging by her sigh. "I won't lose you." He told her, "Or Obi-wan."

"Whatever you say Ani," Padme replied, "Whatever you say."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not far from this conversation, an evil man was plotting. He had of course, heard of the tragic death of the young hero, and seem first hand how it had unraveled the young man who loved her. In fact he was so unraveled, he was gullible, eager to do anything for his remaking loved ones.

The Chosen One had climbed so far, that now he had so far to fall. And Palpatine would be waiting for him at the bottom. Eager for his new apprentice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Millions of miles away in the outer rim a young Togruta girl screamed under the mistreatment of her captors. sShe was beginning to think she'd never see her friends again. The slavers' taunts didn't help that. They had discovered her on a back water planet, and didn't know her true identity. Ahsoka Tano was just as happy that way. Separatists paid a high price for Jedi, and she would bet being the Chosen One's Padawan would raise that price exponentially.

**Why couldn't I be to Vader yet? I have so much written for him!**

**What do you think of my two teasers at the end? **

**Also I have a poll that concerns this story, please visit my profile and check it out!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Friendly Visits and A Less Friendly Plan

Anakin left Padme's apartment early the next morning and went straight for the Senate building. He needed help, some one to talk to, someone not a Jedi or Padme. Someone willing to keep his secrets. He needed The Chancellor.

All the way thought the Senate Building he kept his head low and moved swiftly, there were too many people who wanted to congratulate the 'Hero With No Fear,' for him to move with any speed at all.

It took him nearly half an hour to reach the office he was looking for, a normal person could have gotten there in ten. But still, that was quicker than it had been before. He told the secretary who he was, and the funny little man hurried to speak with the Chancellor. Anakin was of course immediately admitted to his friends office, as always the Chancellor was delighted to see him.

"Anakin, please sit down," the man invited, warmly, never rising from his own seat. "I wondered when you would come see me. I was so sorry to hear about your apprentice, I remember how wonderful she seemed when you brought her here." Unlike with Windu, Anakin felt no deceit here, Palpitine meant what he was saying.

"Thank you, your Excellency." He said, bowing politely before taking his seat. "I was hoping for you opinion on a matter concerning Ahsoka."

"Anything my boy."

"The Counsel wishes to give her a funeral," Anakin replied, unsure of how to say this without losing his head, "They want me to announce her death."

The Chancellor seemed shocked, "I believe I saw proof of her survival just moments ago! How does this fit!"

Anakin jerked up, "Proof?" He asked, his heart leaping, "What kind?"

"Oh, just one moment and I'll have it,' the Chancellor pressed the com button on his desk, and the secretary who had helped Anakin appeared, "Please bring me the reports I just finished reading on Padawan Tano."

The Holographic man bowed, "Yes, your excellency," Anakin was amazed at the efficiency, less than a minute after the Chancellor made the call, a messenger was bringing him a data-pad. "Give it to Skywalker."

Anakin hastily grabbed the data-pad and flicked it on. He was met with a blank screen. He turned it off, then back on. It was still blank. "Chancellor," held held it out, and Palpitine took it from him, examining it critically.

"It has been cleared," he said after a moment. "Someone has tampered with it."

Anakin slumped back into his chair. He had nearly had his Padawan back, and she was snatched from him. It was as if he had lost her all over again, there was a gaping hole in his heart as if someone had removed Ahsoka with a Lightsaber. "I thought I had her." He whispered.

"I am sorry Anakin." His mentor promised, "I wish I knew how this had been done, I can have a technician look at it, to try to recover the files." His voice was calming, and Anakin nodded in consent.

The numb shock at losing her again was replaced by anger at whoever had cleared the pad. "You could tell the Counsel what you saw." He offered, "They would have to let me keep searching."

Palpitine sighed sadly, "I wish it were so Anakin, but the Jedi don't trust me. They would never believe me."

Anakin nodded, his anger turned toward the Counsel, "Why?" He growled, "You've never done anything but good!"

"I thank you for your support of me Anakin, but most Jedi don't see things way you do." Anakin's interest peaked, the Chancellor was confusing him. "They blindly follow your code, believing themselves bound by its rules."

Anakin nodded fiercely, "They stop them selves from thinking! _Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force." He spat._ "Its ridiculous."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme was sitting in her office when she received a rather startling visitor, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. "May I help you?" She asked politely to hide her shock at the man's presence, _surely the counsel hasn't heard, they'll take the baby! _Padme fought the urge to cover her belly with her hands. Even though they were friends, the war prevented him from coming to see her.

"I wanted to talk about Anakin." Obi-wan said, "Or more about Ahsoka."

Padme gestured to a seat in front of her desk, "Sit down," if it was about Ahsoka, then it wasn't about her marriage.

"Anakin is distraught over her death." He said softly. "I don't know what to do." He sat down, shaking his head as if this were a matter that had deeply troubled him.

"You believe she's dead?" Padme asked.

Obi-wan seemed to smile a little, but it was a sad, pained smile. "You've been talking to Anakin, senator." He said, "There is no way she could have survived. I saw graphs of the explosion, she was right at the epicenter."

Deciding to play along she replied, "If you didn't come to speculate over possibilities of her survival, then why did you come?"

"I was placed in charge of the Funeral." He sighed, "I want your help. Ahsoka deserves the best I can manage."

Padme nodded, "She does. She isn't dead. But she does."

Obi-wan looked at her, acted as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it and nodded. "Thank you Senator," he then added with his famous half-smirk, "Your stubbornness rivals hers, that's why I knew you were up to the task."

Even though she was unsure if that was a compliment or not she smiled and took it as one, "Thank you Obi-wan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Chancelor watched as Anakin Skywalker left his office. _Perfect,_ _I didn't have to lift a finger, it appears the Jedi Counsel had done my work for me. _Anakin's anger over his Padawan's death had been so easily turned to anger towards the Jedi, then anger at the person who 'erased' the Data-pad.

The Sith Lord smiled, knowing his plan was falling into place so much easier than he had originally planned. And, of course, there was still fuel for the fire burning in Anakin's heart, the Jedi Knight just didn't know it yet.

He reached forward and activated the comm on his desktop, the secretary appeared, "Come to my office," he ordered. Once again the man was there with almost inhuman speed. The man stepped into the office and looked around, checking if the Chancellor was alone. "There is no one here," he assured him, and the man's features began to change, back to his original scaly appearance.

"What next my lord?" He requested. The man was a bounty hunter, and the best at what he did. infiltration and Shape Shifting.

"I would like footage of a certain Togruta suffering at the hands of an anonymous Jedi, any of them will do." That was all the hunter needed to know. All he wanted to know. As long as he got paid, he didn't care who his clients were. Or what their motives were.

He bowed, "It will be done my lord."

**So, today's CW episode. Interesting... Drunk Hondo was one of the funniest things ever in my opinion. I hate to think who his client was and why he wanted a female Jedi. Horrible thoughts came to my mind after hearing that.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**i love reviews I read them all and respond when I can think of a good and interesting response!**


	4. Data Chips and Arguments

_Padme whispered, "It look like our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." He was in the area again, thinking that he, Padme, and Obi-wan were about to die. That was before he met Ahsoka, before he had realised how many people he could fit in his heart. _

_He heard Ahsoka's voice, warped by the Son on Mortis, "He only wants what's best for the galaxy." She was giggling, not knowing what she was saying. The real Ahsoka would have been horrified by that._

_Obi-wan flashed through his head, "Dreams pass in time." He and Obi-wan were in Padme's apartment, discussing Anakin's dreams about his mother. The dreams his friend hadn't believed. _

_Ahsoka was scared and angry this time, in a dark and unfamiliar room, "All I've done for the last month is try to support you! But you've pushed me away, shouted, and threatened me!"_

Anakin jerked awake, startled by his dream. He grabbed a shirt and stood heading for the balcony. Nightmares were not unfamiliar to the Jedi Knight, but this time he'd heard things his friends had already said. Except for the last line, Ahsoka's accusation. That he did not know.

"Ani?" Padme called from behind him, "Ani is everything alright?" He felt her walk up behind him and place her hands on his shoulders.

"It was just memories this time, Angel," he promised, "Just memories," he didn't mention Ahsoka's last line. What Padme didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Ani-" she started.

"Padme don't worry about me," he inturpted, "Lets talk about the baby. She's going to change our lives!" He did his best to sound happy and excited.

"Oh, Ani!" Padme smacked him playfully. "How do you know it's going to be a she? My motherly intuition tells me it'll be a boy."

"The Force trumps motherly intuition any day," Anakin objected, relaxing as Ahsoka momentarily slipped from the forefront of his mind. "It's going to be a girl, and I'll name her Leia."

"No! His name will be Luke!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Really? You seem sure of yourself."

Padme nodded, "I am. Just as sure as you are about Ahsoka's survival," She instantly regretted bringing up the girl. Anakin stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "Ani I'm-"

"Don't want to talk about it, he mumbled softly, then he turned and walked back inside, Padme followed him a moment later.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin slept in half the morning the next day. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to go to the Temple. He was afraid of what the other Jedi might say. In fact, he was so torn up over his Padawan's death he didn't care if they came looking for him and found him here. He no longer wanted to be a Jedi, he didn't want to be bound by their rules any longer. The only thing that made the young knight get up was Padme. It had finally occurred to him that he wouldn't be the only one in trouble if he was caught.

Upon arriving at the Temple, Anakin was almost immediately greeted by Obi-wan, "Is Captian Rex on the Resolute?" Anakin was startled by his question, but nonetheless thankful it didn't concern Padme.

"I think?" He volunteered, he neither knew nor cared what his captain was doing. At the time, the only string internist caption could do that would interest him would bif finding Ahsoka.

Obi-wan nodded, "I see you are following in the footsteps of great philosophers. Answering a question with a question." He smiled, "Have a good day." He stepped out into the light outside, and Anakin entered the shadowy doorway, scowling at his masters attempt at humor.

"I haven't had a 'good day,' in two weeks," he snapped, then left before Obi-wan could say anything else.

Anakin was brooding, thinking of Ahoska's upcoming birthday, the birthday she would never see. _17 is too young to die_, he thought, _She wasn't even an adult yet. She was borderline a child, bit I'd never have said it to her face._

His feet led him, seemingly of their own accord, to the archives, and before he knew it he was sitting at a holo-computer, punching in Ahsoka's name. The first entry was her file of course, accessible to all Jedi, not just her master, now that she was dead, and that was followed by all the missions she had been a part of. Anakin read through each mission file carefully, as if somewhere in these words was the key to bringing her back. All he learned was that the Jedi didnt know half the things that went on on missions with Ahsoka.

The mission files were so short he made it through three years worth by mid-afternoon, having skipped lunch. He nearly logge out of the terminal, but her file at the top of the list caught his eye. He clicked it, opening it to see a picture of Ahsoka when she first became his Padawan. Caught in a whirlwind of emotion and déjà vu, Anakin supported his head with his hands and sat staring at the screen for several minutes before he scrolled down to ad the written data.

**Name: Ahsoka Nema Tano**

**Age: 17**

**Date of Birth: 36 BBY**

**Date of Death: 21 BBY, 20 BBY**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Togruta **

**Home worl: Shili**

**Skin Color: Orange**

**Hair Color: N/A. Blue and white headtails **

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: 1.7 meters**

**Weapon: Green Lightsaber. Yellow-Green Shoto**

**Rank: Padawan Commander**

**Bio: Brought to the Temple by Jedi Master Plo Kloon at age three. Apprenticed to Knight Anakin Skywalker at age 14. Fought in the Clone War. Reports of her death on the planet 'Mortis' may have been fake as she was seen for a year after that until death in 20 BBY.**

Anakin didn't know why he had the morbid thought to do this, but he copied the file onto a data chip, filled the chip with information from all her missions, then tucked it into his robes in the same hidden pocket his wedding ring was in.

He logged off then closed powered down the computer, leaving the Archives, not realizing Madme Nu immediately go to the spot he had just vacated and look at what he had been reading.

Xxxxxxxxx

Some hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, Obi-wan Kenobi unknowingly followed in his former apprentice's footsteps and entered the Archives, only to be approaches by the head librarian, Mademe Nu.

"Master Kenobi I must speak to you," she said, Obi-wan inwardly groaned, surely she didn't know about the time he forgot to put up all the data files he had looked at? Her next sentance reassured him, "About Anakin."

He perked immediaty, "Yes Master? What is it?"

"He was in here eairlier," she said, and it took Obi-wan a moment to prices what she had said, _Anakin Skywalker? In a library? Perhaps the world is ending. "_He was looking up all the files we have on the Kate Padawan Tano."

Obi-wan moaned, "What types of files?"

"Everthing," she replied earnestly, "I became suspicious because he just stared at the screen for a long time, several hours, then plugged in a data chip."

"Data Chip?"

Madame Nu nodded, "He made copies of all the files we have on his late Padawan. Her bio, mission files, medical records, everything. I must give him credit, he left no stone unturned, if only he would apply that to his research..."

"Thank you Madame Nu. I will-I will look into it." The aging Jedi Master left, thinking _I deserve a long break on a deserted planet where Anakin can't find me. As soon as this war is over I shall request a leave from the Counsel. _

**I used BBY because I don't know how the years were counted before the battle of Yavin (ha,ha. Get it?)**

**I made up Ahsoka's middle name for the heck of it. See her initials anyone?**

**Love it hate it? Let me know please!**


	5. Unsettling Appearances

Anakin had copied the information on Ahsoka onto a datapad, and was sitting in his room with the lights out, just staring at her picture. It was a very old picture, from not very long after the mission to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son. He had taken the picture, how it ended up on her file he had no idea. The Togruta had been looking at something that she had given up on showing him, so the picture was of the side of her head. She wasn't talking at the time, which was rare, just enjoying the view from one of the towers. Ahsoka had been quite miffed after the picture was taken, but in the picture itself she was peaceful and happy looking.

It had taken place so early in the war that she still retained her childhood innocence. The toll of fighting and seeing death had yet to give her a haunted look. She still didn't have the weary look she had developed that was never seen in battle. Ahsoka Tano was still 'Snips, and he had still been 'Skyguy.'

He wiped away a tear he hadn't noticed was on his cheek, and shut off the data-pad, unable to see the girl's face any longer. So he just sat in the quiet of his room, nowhere to go, nowhere to be. It surprised him when he realised he almost liked it better that way.

Anakin's train of thought was broken by a quiet knock at the door, "Come in," he call softly.

The door opened, Ahsoka bounced into the room, "Master!" She shouted, racing across the room.

Anakin stood, and drew her against his chest, "Snips!" He breathed, "It's you! It's really you!" Anakin had only felt happier once before, the day he married Padme.

"It is me," she whispered, leaning against him.

"Where have you been? I've look everywhere for you!"

"I was sold into slavery," she whispered, "Master it's awful! Help me please!"

He rubbed her back, "Im right here," he whispered, pulling her closer.

"I know," tears were leaking out of her eyes, "But I'm not." The Jedi Temple dissolved around them, Ahsoka vanished out if his arms, "Im right here," he voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't had anything to drink. Anakin pivoted, trying to find her, what he saw broke his heart. She was chained to a nearby wall, her Jedi clothes were gone, replaced by a torn dress, a gash on her cheek oozed blood. "Help," she choked, in the same desperate voice, "Skyguy, please."

Anakin heard a noise behind him, Ahsoka's eyes locked on some point in the distance, and she squealed in apparent terror. "Ahsoka!" He jumped forward to try to protect her, but everything was dissolving, the Temple was reappearing around him, "Noooooo!"

And she was gone.

Anakin was laying on the floor of his quarters, his eyesight was fuzzier than the time he had run head first into a rock wall. "Anakin," whispered a familiar accented voice, "Anakin. I'm sorry. She isn't here." Anakin knew who 'she' was.

And fainted, perhaps from sadness, perhaps from exhaustion.

Xxxxxxxxx

Obi-wan attempted to meet the Healer's eyes. "He will live?" He asked, uncertainly.

The red head said nothing at first, then replied, "Yes." But with some hesitation.

"But?" The Jedi Master pressed, not liking her tone.

"I've never heard of such a thing," she looked down at Anakin, "You said he started calling for his dead Padawan when you entered the room, then collapsed to the floor, muttering to himself."

Obi-wan nodded, "Yes. Then he started screaming again." There was a long pause. "He won't accept her death. He thought he was talking to her."

She took a deep breath, as if thinking this would be a painful topic, "A you sure he wasn't," he paused, "Wasn't on anything?"

The master processed, was she accusing Anakin of substance abuse? "Quite," he replied, even though he wasn't.

"Of course Master Kenobi. Forgive me." She bowed, "I must be seeing to my other patients now." She left the room, leaving a brooding Obi-wan in her wake.

He sat at his friend's bedside, contemplating what drove Anakin to this new level of insanity. Everyone had known the Togruta's death would unhinge him, but the man had been thoroughly convinced he was talking to Ahsoka. Obi-wan's knock on the door must have triggered an emotional break down.

He knew from talking to Madame Nu that Anakin had recently gotten files on Ahsoka from the archives. A data-pad containing those files was on the couch Anakin collapsed next to. There was no telling how reading about her would affect the Knight.

Anakin Skywalker made his master weary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin Skywalker tried to sit up, his head ringing, but he was pushed over by a gentle hand. "It's alright Anakin." Obi-wan promised.

Anakin looked around, "Where's Ahsoka?" He whispered. Obi-wan said nothing, and the whole memory flooded back to him. "No." He whispered.

"Anakin-"

"She was there! I know was she was!" he shouted, he attempted to get up again, but Obi-wan pushed him over again. "I have to help her!" He gasped, "Please, Obi-wan!"

"I'm very sorry. But she's gone Anakin." Anakin burst into tears, and Obi-wan placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Everything's fine." He said, even though he knew it wasn't true. Anakin continued crying, and Obi-wan continued to comfort him.

**So. Did anyone really think Ahsoka was there? Or did I not fool my readers?**

**Heres a really funny article if you have five minutes to waste. The reviews are half the fun, so check them out too. **

blastr 2010/06/psychologists-determine-d. php

**(Just get rid of the spaces)**

**Thank you so much for reading! Now please review.**


	6. Missed Opportunities

Anakin spent several days in the Halls of Healing, slipping in and out of a confused and disoriented sleep. Sometimes he saw Ahsoka again, and for several happy seconds he would be sure she was really there. Then he would remember what the others said about his confused mind, and would push her image away. Finally, she stopped coming. But he was stlill haunted by images of Ahsoka and Padme that didnt interact with him. The two women were either in pain, dead, or dying in pain. In Ahsoka's case it was often one of her deaths, either on Mortis or in the explosion. Padme however was in a sterile white room and, Anakin strongly suspected, giving birth.

He allowed the medics to believe it was only the Padawan he dreamt about, and when he said he saw both of her deaths they would just look at him. No one truly seemed to believe she had died on Mortis. Some Jedi even believed the place had never existed, it had been a kind of group hallucination. But no one could say how that was possible, that they all had the same dream.

When he was finally released from the Halls of Healing he immediately escaped the Temple by visiting a very distraught Padme. "Ani!" She raced to him when he arrived, "It's been ages! I had no idea what was going on!" She was crying, and Anakin felt bad for not notifying her somehow of his stay in the Halls of Healing.

"Angel," he soothed, "Im fine." She leaned against him, seeming soothed by his presence.

"I was afraid something had happened," she sobbed, "Obi-wan wouldn't tell me much because I couldn't be too obvious."

"Obi-wan?" Anakin asked sharply, "Why was Obi-wan here?" Now that he thought about it, the room felt like his former master.

"He wanted my help with the funeral."

Anakin nodded, digesting this information, "When is the funeral?" He asked, "Has he said yet?"

Padme looked up at him, she had finished crying, but there was a sadness still in her eyes, "You missed it," she said slowly, as if contemplating this for the first time, "I assumed you were there somewhere."

Anakin said nothing, feeling his anger rise slowly, like the growth of a rabid beast. "I Missed It?" He couldn't keep his anger out of his voice.

"It was very touching," Padme soothed, "Perhaps a touch too sweet for Ahsoka-"

"How could you let me miss it!" Anakin shouted, even though it wasn't quite a question, "My own Padawan's funeral!" He broke free of Padme's grasp and stormed across the room.

"Anakin," she called, hurrying after him, "Please calm down, I didn't know or I'd've told you!" He didn't reply, even though he felt no deceit in her voice. Suddenly she said, "Hold me," he froze at the request, "Like you did on Naboo," he slowly wrapped his arms around her, "When there was nothing but our love," she whispered, "No war, no loss. Just us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin didn't return to the Temple for hours, when he did he ran into Obi-wan almost immediately. "Where's the data-chip Anakin?" That was it. No _how are you, glad you're feeling well, how are you coping. _Anakin knew what data-chip though, and had no intention of surrendering it.

Obi-wan had asked a question, so Anakin answered with a question, "When's Ahsoka's funeral?" He made it evident in his tone he knew he had missed it. But he asked just to annoy and hurt Obi-wan.

It took Obi-wan a minute to process what Anakin had said, then he whispered, "Anakin, I'm sorry. I wanted you to come. It just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Anakin snapped, and shoved past him. Obi-wan staired sadly after him, the Data-Chip seemingly forgotten.

Anakin rushed to his room and locked the door behind him. Now that Obi-wan knew about the data-chip, he'd have to take measures to protect it. The first thing he did was copy the chip, othe original went to Artoo, to hide in the same place the faithful droid kept his wedding ring. He placed the copy back in the pocket of his robes.

He wasn't risking losing the information he had compiled on the girl. She was too important, and there was a distrust in the archives nagging at the back of his mind, as if the information wouldn't always be at his disposal. He sunk lowly back onto his bed, tired from his long day.

Every bone in his body ached, and all the muscles too. He had thought leaving the medical bay was a good thing, now he almost wished he was still there, blissfully ignorant. How Obi-wan had not allowed hik to go to his own Padawan's funeral baffled him. Especially since the whole thing was to make him get over her. Anakin was angry at them all, the Counsel, Obi-wan, Padme. All of them. There was only one person who would understand, he stood and left for Palpitine's office. The Chancellor would be understanding.

Xxxxxxxxx

Obi-wan wished, and not for the first time, that his former Padawan would listen. He hadnt wanted him to miss the funeral, but the Counsel had wanted it over and the healers wouldn't let him out of the Halls of Healing. He needed to talk to Anakin, he needed to explain, and get the Data Crystal back. The Data Crystal that by now, he was sure Anakin had hidden.

This was going to be a fun conversation, he just knew it.

**My spell check doesn't recognize "Leia" as a word! Or "Skywalker!" But it knows "Jedi!"**

**For those who realize Padme makes very few appearances it is for three main reasons, 1) she isn't as important as in cannon RotS, 2) I don't know a thing about pregnancy, and 3) I have no romantic experience. Seriously it's sad. No one seems interested in me. **

**I wasn't sure if how to get Anakin ****_really _****mad at the Jedi/Padme/Counsel/Obi-wan and then him staying in the Halls of Healing just fit really well. **


	7. The Opera

Anakin was leaving the temple when he passed Obi-wan, he ignored him, having nothing to say. "Anakin wait!" He didn't wait, so footsteps hurried up behind him. "Anakin I need to talk to you," he pressed.

Anakin turned and crossed his arms, "Well I would rather not talk to you," he snapped.

His former master side, patience was his strong point, but it had begun to wear thin. "Please, just listen to me," the older man look tired but Anakin did not care. Why should he be expected to care? This man was the reason Ahsoka was dead.

"Why?" Anakin anger that had slowly been building for weeks was finally coming out." Why should I?"

"Because I just want to help," Obi-Wan's voice was quiet and at one time would've been reassuring, a promise that there was still hope. But Anakin felt no hope . She was gone, he would never see her again, so why should he listen?

"If you wanted to help you found her." He took a step towards Obi-Wan, who took one step back"If you wanted to help she would be back. She would be alive. She wouldn't have died. It's all your fault!"

"How Anakin , how was it my fault?" The care was gone, replaced by hurt. But Anakin did not care. "How could it be my fault, I did everything in my power to protect her, to protect you. And this is my thanks." Obi-Wan turned and walked away. It was an odd finality in the air as if a part of the bond that could not be broken had severed completely in two.

Anakin felt no pain as he left the Jedi Temple. He felt relief. He was thorough with Obi-Wan. He would never speak with him again. The trust that it had taken years to build was gone by a simple misunderstanding that Anakin did not understand. Because to Anakin it was no misunderstanding, it was all Obi-Wan's fault. Obi-Wan have done this to him Obi-wan and the Council. He would never, ever, ever forgive them. They were the people who have taken Ahsoka away from him. One day, Anakin prayed, one day he could make them pay.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The chancellor was predictably happy to see Anakin. He said he also felt Anakin's pain, he said that it wasn't right what the Council had done. Anakin should have been at the funeral, it was a sacred time. Anakin had said he wished Ahsoka could come back, back from the dead. The chancellor had invited into the opera that night, even though Anakin didn't want to go, he accepted for his friend. So that night Anakin went to the opera for the first time. It was slightly less of an opera, really some sort of ballet. An underwater ballet performed by nonhumans Anakin couldn't quite put a name to, but he didn't really try.

He found the chancellor waiting in his private box, but when he saw Anakin he dismissed his advisors. "Intelligence tells me that they have found grievous hiding in the outer rim." He said and Anakin's heart skipped a beat, Grievous. If he could be caught then Anakin could have the man who perhaps was really responsible for the death of Ahsoka. It was the generals Tinnies that they had been fighting when she died. They were under his command, so did that make it his fault?

It did not mean Ahsoka's death was not the fault of Obi-wan or the Council, it just meant that perhaps there was someone he really could kill. He wanted to kill someone in retaliation. Killing Obi-wan or any of the council members would be suicidal, and nearly impossible, but Grievous he could get.

"Where?" Anakin demanded. "I need to tell the Council. He needs to be brought to justice."

"Anakin," the chancellor said,"Always rushing in to protect those you care for." The Chancellor looked at Anakin, an odd look on his face,"Even their memory," he said softly.

"If I can't bring her back," he said,"Then I will protect and cherish what I have left."

"What of Padme," he said softly,"Do you care for her as much as you did as a Padawan? As much as you did, when you married her?"

Anakin was horrified, how could the Chancellor know? It was the best kept secret. No one no, not Obi-Wan, not Ahsoka, not the council, not even Padme's family knew. "How?" He whispered. "how do you know?"

The man allowed himself a soft smile, "I am a politician Anakin, everyone knows politicians have their ways of finding things out." Anakin collapsed into his seat, "But rest assured, your secret is safe with me."

Anakin nodded numbly, then whispered, "Of course I still care," he said softly, "More than anything!"

"I understand Anakin," the elder man replied, "And I hope you never lose her as you lost your Padawan and mother." He gave Anakin a moment to think on this, before continuing, "We have no reason to fear, fortunately, she is perfectly healthy."

Anakin froze, in all his troubles over Ahsoka, he had never considered this angle, "Padme is-" he gulped, "Pregnant. I've been having dreams." The chancellor looked at him curiously, "Dreams of her dying."

"Anakin, I wish I could help you," the man said, "I've heard of ways to protect you're loved ones through the force. Perhaps?" He let the question hang.

"How?" Anakin demanded, "How do I learn this?" He knew he must've looked wild, sitting bolt upright suddenly, but he didn't care.

"Perhaps Ahsoka could even be brought back?" The Chancellor offered.

Anakin was hooked, he no longer cared. All he wanted was to find this power. Perhaps once Ahsoka was back he could find a way to fix his friendship with Obi-wan, once the man realised that he had been right the would be no need to tell them he resurrected her, he would give Ahsoka a story of her 'rescue,' and she would follow it. "How?" He repeated.

"Have you ever heard of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" He asked, baffling Anakin, who shook his head. "I thought not. It isn't a story you'd hear from the Jedi." He explained, "Plagueis was a Sith Lord who could stop people from dying." He said softly, "It has been said he could even resurrect the dead."

"Where can I learn this power?" Anakin asked, keeping his eagerness carefully hidden.

The chancellor looked at him and very simply said, "Not from a Jedi."

**I've never read the book on Darth Plagueis, so I don't know anything that I didn't see skimming Wookiepedia. And I took creative license (and who's to say Palpitine didn't? If he wanted Anakin to turn he'd tell him anything.)**

**I just hit 50 reviews on 'Teaching Moments'! I'm so happy!**

**and thank you for all reviews on all my stories! Reviews make ChristMas come early!**


	8. Help Me Master, You're my Only Hope

**I WON NANOWRIMO!**

Anakin drove home silently, he had much to contemplate. _Can Ahsoka really come back to life? _He wondered, _She's done it before, on Mortis. So why not now?_

He knew he had good points, he just knew Obi-wan wouldn't see it that way. _If I can save Padme and Ahsoka, then why do I need him? He's proved he has no interest in being part of my family with his actions recently. All I need are Padme, Ahsoka and my child, everyone else is second. I'm sorry Master Qui-gon. But I just don't care about everyone anymore._

Thinking about Qui-gon was painful. It always had been, especially for Obi-wan, Anakin's former friend had taken his death as a hard blow. Once Ahsoka had stumbled across a holo of the deceased Jedi while trying to clean. Not knowing any better she had laid it on the counter, activated and talking. Obi-wan had entered later looking for Anakin, who had been in his room working on a droid, so he heard neither the holo nor the door. Obi-wan had heard the holo, and tore into the kitchen , startling Ahsoka who then drove a knife into her leg by accident.

By a lucky mistake, she missed all important body parts, and a healer had gotten her patched up in a matter of only a few hours, and Obi-wan had needed medicine to calm him down. To this day they still debated over who was more sorry, Ahsoka for turning on the Holo, Obi-wan for startling her, or Anakin for not noticing anything until they had both began to scream. Ahsoka was screaming in pain, and Obi-wan was in shock.

Padme was already asleep when Anakin arrived, but she had left dinner for Anakin with 3-P0, who was only too happy to warm it for him. Anakin had then left clean up too the droid, and slipped into bed with Padme.

_Sorry Master Qui-gon, I've failed you_. He thought, before slipping into a deep and much deserved sleep. Unfortunately, like all deserved things, it didn't last long.

_"Master! Master please!" _

_Anakin was in a dark, shadowed room. He might have been scared, if he had not been here before. It was Ahsoka's quarters on the __Resolute__ before they fell into disrepair after her death._

_"Skyguy!"_

_"Ahsoka?" He asked hopefully, looking around the dusty room, "Snips?" Shadows moved more than they should have, as of they were alive. _

_Suddenly Ahsoka was right in front of him, her tiny eyebrows knit together in worry. "Skyguy," a soft smile spread across her face, "You have means to help me?" She looked so desperate, Anakin was glad of his answer._

_"Almost," he whispered, reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder. He passed through it. _

_She looked down sadly, "Sorry," she said, "You can't touch me." A wave of sadness washed over Anakin._

_"Why are you here if you know I can help?" He asked, surveying her. While she carried obvious burn marks on her person, something else was off too, but he couldn't quite place a finger, mechanical or otherwise, on it._

_"There's something you have to know," she looked up at him, two fierce eyes meet his. This was the Ahsoka Tano he knew. _

_"What?"_

_She plainly said, "She needs you," the girl whispered, "I need you." she looked down at the ground, then peered up at him pitifully. Anakin had forgotten how cute she could look sometimes._

_"What?"_

_He was suddenly transported to another room. Ahsoka was standing opposite him, across an empty medical table. "You were too late in this world," she said mysteriously, "You were too late for me," she sniffed, blinking back tears, "Please don't be too late for real." She was sobbing as she gestured out the window. Anakin rushed over two the window in time to see two coffins float past, one small enough for a baby, the other, Anakin realized with a jolt, was Padme sized. Obi-wan, and various Counsel members followed behind them, all of them were straight faced. "She died," Ahsoka was right behind him, her hand above his shoulder, as if trying to touch it, "So did the baby."_

_Anakin turned and looked at her in horror, "What do I do?" _

_"Lose your thick head," she said, grinning slightly, "Someone offered to help you, it would be rude to decline."_

_"I'll do it Snips," he said, a sudden determination filing his voice, "For you and for Padme."_

_"Thank you," Ahsoka whispered, she turned back to the window and everything began to fade once more. Anakin didn't see Ahsoka grin maliciously, or see her features slip into that of a politician. A well known politician that had a large interest in Anakin. He also didn't think twice about her attire. Ahsoka had been wearing her tube top and skirt, not the more grown up ensemble she had preferred later in her apprenticeship. In fact, she was wearing the only clothes she had ever worn in front of this particular politician. _

Anakin woke up, Padme curled up against him, filled with determination. Ahsoka and Padme could yet be saved. They would all go to the Lake Country like Padme wanted. Their child would grow up far from the Jedi. Ahsoka was good with kids, she could help, and he knew she'd do anything for himself and Padme. He also knew she would like Naboo, the waterfalls, the cities, everything about it would fascinate her.

He left for the chancellor's office immediately, not waiting for his wife to wake. He would see her again soon, that much was certain.

He did not know the conditions under which he would next be seeing Padme, if he had, he might have stopped. He would have kept Padme by his side as long as possible, told her he'd always love her. Because they would never again see one another as Padme and Anakin, there would be some one knew.

That is how liberty dies. With choices and their unknown consequences.

**What do you think of the Qui-gon story? Ahsoka's Holo? I came up with it for the sake of my word count, but now I'm thinking it would be a cute one shot. Thoughts? Would you read it?**

**Please not that I'm going on the assumption Ahsoka has only seven the chancellor the one time in person? Remember when she was left outside the office while he talked to Anakin? That's what I'm talking about.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you!**


	9. Fateful Meetings

_**I have a reason this is late. I was going to post it WEEKS ago, but the document cleared and I lost all my writing. I was so fed up with it I didn't immedately rewrite it, then I had to preform in The Nutcracker every night of a week, got sick, saw the Hobbit, had midterms, saw the Hobbit again, then it was Christmas, then I saw the Hobbit again. **_**_3D, IMAX, HFR is amazing. _**

**_Has anyone else seen it? DID YOU SEE ELROND SMILE?_**

_Sorry Master Qui-gon, I've failed you._

These were the words that broke through Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi's otherwise peaceful sleep_._ It was not the words themselves that worried him, but rather the person who had spoken them.

_Anakin what do you mean? _He wondered dazedly. There really was no telling, it could be all manner of things, Ahsoka's death ect, but Obi-wan had a bad feeling it was something worse.

Much worse.

That was why he forced himself out of bed at five A.M. Because he cared about Anakin, and if Anakin thought something was that bad, then he was worried. The only thing Anakin would do that would truely upset Qui-gon would have to be extremely drastic.

And stupid.

The Master's first attempt at contact failed, Anakin's comlink appeared to be off. A bad omen if there was one, the Knight's com was never off. That option tried Obi-wan followed his former apprentice's Force signature to the door of the Temple. No surprises there. He was about to head back to the Speeder Bay for a ride when someone called his name, he sighed, "Yes Master Windu?"

"The Counsel requests your presence." He stated.

Obi-wan nodded, "When?"

Windu blinked, as if startled by his question, "Immedately," he replied. He turned and left, apparently expecting Obi-wan to follow him. The knight did, albeit hesitantly.

Soon the two entered the Counsel Chamber, and Obi-wan was shocked to see the entire Counsel present. Some were merely holograms, but they were all there. "Masters," he bowed and took his seat.

"Master Kenobi," Yoda said as Master Windu sat as well, "News we have, of the war effort."

Mace taped his fingers together, "The Chancellor's office has informed us of intel pinpointing Grevous's location to Upatauh. We believe you are best suited to defeat him."

"Of course masters," he bowed his head.

"It is settled then," Luminara said, "You leave immedately."

The Counsel stood, and Obi-wan wondered how he was supposed to help Anakin if he was in the outer rim. Oh well, he decided, _that chance will come. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin was at the Senate building in record time, nothing could distract him from his mission. Nothing. He had turned off his comlink and was ignoring all calls. He could come up with some stupid story later.

He was to the Chancellor's office in record time, ignoring the staires from shocked senators. They weren't his concern, all that mattered was Ahsoka and Padme.

The Chancellor greeted him warmly when he entered. Anakin replied with a warm, "Good day your excellency."

"Good day Anakin my boy." The elder man smiled warmly.

"I had a question about what you said. At the opera." He stuttered through his words, nervous beyond comprehension. This moment was the difference between life and death for his two best friends, so he had better not blow it.

"Ah, you speak of the story of Darth Plageuis." The Chancellor never ceased to amaze Anakin, it was as if he could read his thoughts.

"Yes. I was wondering where I could learn this power."

His friend nodded sadly, "As I said before Anakin, _not from a Jedi._" Anakin felt torn, and hopeless, "But I believe I could show you the way."

"You," Anakin couldn't understand, "You have training in the ways of the Force?"

"Yes," the Chancellor seemed oddly elusive, as if skirting the truth, "But it must not be from a Jedi, you said they can't. So it must be-" Anakin stopped mid sentence as it dawned on him, "You're a Sith. A traitor."

"Only from the Jedi's point of view," The Chancellor reminded him.

Anakin stormed from the room, "Im informing the Counsel." He snapped.

Xxxxxxxxx

As Anakin spoke with Mace Windu Obi-wan engaged General Grevious on one side of the Galaxy. But, more important at the moment, was the actions of a small ship almost opposite him in terms of Galatic position. On this ship was a young woman celebrating two months of capture on the same day she turned 18.

**Thank you so much for reading,**


	10. Join Me

It wasn't that long of a ride to the Jedi Temple from the Senate building, but to Anakin Skywalker, on this day, and at this time, it felt like eternity. He was still shocked by what Palpatine had said, what he had asked of him. To join him. To join the Dark Side. To forsake all the Jedi's teachings.

He could not do it.

But then again, if he could save Padmé, would it be worth it?

He told himself no. Absolutely not. Nut the thought remained, nagging at the back of his mind, waiting to resurface. Anakin wasn't sure he could say no again.

When he finally reached the Temple he searched out Mace Windu, who was in the transport bay. "Master Windu!" He broke into a half-run, determined that the Master would not evade him, "Master Windu wait!"

It was with an apparently irritated air that the master did turn, "Skywalker?"

"I have-" Anakin panted, "I have found the Sith Lord!"

Mace Windu seemed shocked, but to no one's surprise he did seem to believe him, "Who is it Skywalker?" he questioned, "How do you know?"

"The Chancellor!" He gasped, "He-He told me!"

Mace's eyes widened, "If this is true," He said finally, "Then you have gained my trust. Stay here," he ordered, "Wait for our return," He left before Anakin could object, so the knight headed for the council chambers.

On the way people tried to talk with him, Why had he just rushed past in such a hurry? Why had Master Windu gathered fighters and left? Had the Sith Lord been found? Was the War over? Why wasn't Anakin answering their questions?

Truth to be told, he didn't care. Their questions were nothing, how could they be more important than the jumbled thoughts running through his head?

Once there he sank into the first seat he found, his legs too weak to support him. Everything was closing in on him, losing Ahsoka, his fear of losing Padmé, his friends, namely Obi-wan, abandoning him.

He had nothing left. Only Padmé.

It was this realization that spurred him to his feet with a silent prayer, 'Snips. Forgive me.'

Xxxxxxxx

Palpatine was not startled when the Jedi entered his office, though he pretended to be. "News of the war?" He questioned, "Have you found Tano?"

"You are under arrest for crimes against the Republic." Mace Windu said.

"Ah," the Chancellor replied, "I was afraid you would say that." He stood, allowing a smile, for they were so easy to manipulate.

Windu and his companions ignited their lightsabers, playing right into Palpatine's master plan. He pulled his from his robes slowly and extended the blade. They were not expecting his leap across the desk, and two of them he felled easily.

Windu was among the other two, the ones that survived the initial attack. The Jedi was not angered by this, not that Palpatine expected it, the Jedi were disappointingly lacking in emotion.

The battle was short, and, for the Sith Lord, not that difficult. Mace Windu was an easy opponent compared to those he had been taught to fight.

Anakin arrived just in time, and stared in shock at the dead Jedi. "Anakin!" Mace shouted, "Anakin help me!" The knight seemed to consider this, but Palpatine spoke up before he could do anything.

"Anakin, only I can help you! Only I can give you the power to save those you love!" He plastered his face into a fake desperate look, "I can't stop him much longer!" The Sith Lightning he had been throwing at Mace was beginning to disfigure his face, but he didn't care. It gave him all that more leverage to use against the Jedi Master.

Anakin, predictably, turned on the Jedi and slaughtered him. Palpatine had a hard time schooling his face and preventing a smile as he stood. "I need to save Padmé," he said, "I need to save Ahsoka."

"Of course Anakin," Palpatine replied, "We can do this. Together! Join me and I can save those you love from death itself!"

Anakin knelt to the ground, "I pledge myself to you," he said softly, "I will join the ranks of the Sith."

The Sith Lord stood tall, "Rise my young apprentice, and from this day the galaxy will know you as Darth Vader."

Anakin stood, "What is your bidding my master?" He asked softly, his once kind blue eyes a sickening yellow.

"The Jedi must be stopped." Palpatine gestured to the destroyed room and bodies around them, "You saw what they can do. What they will do."

"All of them?"

"I assure you Tano is safe." Through the force, Palpatine saw that this was exactly what Anakin had been worried about, "However, I am not sure about your friend Kenobi."

"He is no friend of mine. He is no different from the rest of them, they are all murders."

Palpatine nodded, "Very well," he replied, "Go to the Jedi Temple. Kill them all. Spare none. The children are nearly corrupted and the adults are too far gone."

Anakin bowed, "As you wish."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Force was a valuable tool, even when Ahsoka could not reach out to it, it still found her. Once it had brought news of Anakin, Padmé, Obi-wan, and Barriss, telling her that she was not forgotten. But today all it brought was sadness, that quickly turned into anger and hate. She sobbed for her master, wanting him to know she was alright, even if that was a lie.

Risking pain and punishment Ahsoka broke through the walls that her collar had created to prevent her using the force. She was thrown to the floor by the electrical shock that rewarded her efforts, and was certain Anakin had not heard her plea

Ahsoka laid on the floor, panting and wishing for any relief from this pain, even death. Because she had felt Anakin fall. Their bond was stronger than any shock collar. She felt her friends die, one by one, and felt Anakin's grief. She was not even mildly aware that HE was the cause of death, she thoughts the deaths caused the grief, not the other way around.

Xxxxxxxxx

As Anakin Skywalker marched on the Jedi Temple with the 501st he thought he heard a weak call in his mind, "Skyguy, Skyguy, help!"

"Help is coming Snips," he promised aloud as the first Jedi fell. "Help is coming."

**Sorry updates are taking so long. My teachers are all assigning huge projects at the same time, and the groups I get stuck with want the to do all the work. Please review! It gives me a solid reason to continue writing!**


	11. Lollo

Anakin subconsciously kept one hand against his bruised ribs, the other he purposely placed on the hilt of his lightsaber. He stood at his full height, taller than the emperor, and scanned his eyes across the crowd. The senators who had voted Chancellor Palpatine into Emperor Palpatine were all cheering enthusiastically, those who had been against him faked it.

One face was missing however, and the knowledge that Padmé had died pained him. It however had been her fault. He had tried to tell her to listen to Palpatine, but she had chosen to try to fight for democracy and hidden a Jedi. Obi-wan had then attempted to kill Anakin, who had no choice but to fight him. Anakin had nearly been beaten, but at the last minute an explosion at the landing pad had distracted him, and Anakin had escaped, and bruised his ribs in the process.

The ceremony was to officially crown Palpatine as Emperor and Anakin as Darth Vader. Because it was an official ceremony it was very long and dull, yet of vital importance. It would show the might of the Empire, and crush the spirits of any who set out to oppose them.

The official part was nearly over, next the most important guests would join the Emperor for an elaborate dinner that would almost certainly last the night. The final spoken words were finished, and everyone stood and bowed as Anakin walked toward the Emperor.

Xizor beat him there. He bowed and the Emperor nodded and said, "Prince Xizor."

Anakin made sure to reach the Emperor next. The Emperor smiled, "Lord Vader," he stated.

"I pledge my service to you my lord," he replied, bowing. Then Vader swept past him, into the grand ball room for the meal. His seat was next to the Emperor's seat, and on the Emperor's other side was Prince Xizor, looking extremely please with himself. Vader sat down, and they sat in an uncomfortable silence as the other dignitaries finished bowing and took their seats. It took quite a while, there were two hundred guests, but the room filled eventually, and Palpatine entered and made his way to his seat at the front of the room, he gave the signal and food was brought out.

Conversation soon filled all parts of the room except for one, at the head of the room, the three most important figures in Galactic politics sat in an icy silence. The night drug on and even Prince Xizor and the Emperor found people to talk to. Mostly it was each other, and Vader grew more and more furious.

Finally he could not stand it anymore, he stood and requested the Emperor's permission to leave. When given it he wove down the halls of the palace, then through a small, hidden passage that led to a secret speeder bay, from which he could travel to his dwelling in peace.

The night air was frigid, and even though it bothered him, he would not sink as low as to put on a coat. He blamed having grown up on a desert planet and ignored the slight discomfort. The silence brought memories, and the memories brought pain. Padmé, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, his mother. He had lost everything dear to him in the end. That was why he had not felt, and never would feel, any guilt over becoming a Sith Lord.

The speeder pulled up in front of the palace and he exited, then looked around, the droid that was supposed to meet him wasn't there, a smiling human female was instead. "My Lord." She said bowing.

Without thinking he said, "Who the heck are you?"

She did not seem fazed, "Lollo." She said with a bow. "I am to serve as your personal assistant sir."

Vader did not like that idea at all, but he suspected the Emperor was behind it, so he held back his scowl as he said, "Very well."

Lollo smiled and bounced ahead of him, down the hall she went, beaming all the while. She had bouncy blonde curls and large brown eyes. She wasn't very tall, there wasn't much to her at all really, she was incredibly thin, and looked Nubian, no doubt the Emperor's idea of a sick joke.

Xxxxxxxxx

The days and weeks that followed saw Vader was often off planet, yet Lollo rarely left his side for long, nothing he said or did discouraged her. The rare times he was on Coursaunt he was being forced to accompany Prince Xizor and the Emperor to various events, namely the auctions that accompanied the newly founded legal slave trade.

Even though Vader spent most of his time distancing himself from any thought, feeling, or action related to Anakin Skywalker, he still did not approve of slavery. Watching starved and beaten slaves trudge past rows of excited onlookers who eyed them as they would meat on a platter was not enjoyable. Despite his hatred of the practice, he occasionally bought one or two of the most abused looking. There were three simple reasons for this; one, he felt sorry for them, two, he needed to keep Xizor and Palpatine's suspicions away from him, and finally, he did it for Ahsoka. Once when discussing the practice of slavery with her she had said that when the Clone War was over she wanted to free all the slaves, and Anakin had agreed with her. Vader still did.

He was also expected to make periodic appearances at the senate building and at parties thrown by various senate members. As much as he hated it, he did sometimes learn interesting things at them. At only the second party he attended he met a friend of Ahsoka, young Lux Boterri, now an aspiring senator. Vader vaguely wondered if the senator connected him with Anakin, even if he did Vader did not care. He was Vader now, cruel and heartless, no one could touch his feelings.

**Fun fact, Lollo means stupid or ditzy in Greek. **

**So I have a good reason this is late, everything I wrote for Vader? Poof. I cannot find it. If my tablet were a living creature, it wouldn't be, because I might have killed it. Of course it may actually be Evernote's fault.**

**Do any of my readers like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings? My friend bullied me into writing a cross-over for them, so I figured if I was writing it for her I'd also post it on here (that's another reason updates are slow). Any way no one has reviewed on it yet (including the friend I'm writing it for, I email it to her and she says THANK YOU, but no feedback) so no pressure, just know its there if you're interested (and that's it's not completely my fault updates are slow)**


	12. The Fight of Doom

Hate. Everyday it got worse. Everyday the Emperor pushed Vader further and further, making him angrier. Xizor was no help, siding with and being sided with by the Emperor. Vader had begun to suspect recently that everything Palpatine had ever told him was a lie.

He had promised to save Padmé, and she had died.

He had promised Vader would be his second in command, but quickly replaced him.

He had promised Ahsoka, but she was lost forever.

That was why Vader was standing outside the Emperor's office, Lightsaber in one hand, a blaster belonging to a member of the Black Sun in the other. Assassination was a dangerous choice, but, if his plan was successful, Vader would have revenge and power in one fell swoop. The door slide open with a swoosh and Vader entered, his black robes flowing around him dramatically, and dropped the blaster in shock.

The sight in front of him would never leave his mind. The room was already in turmoil, Palpatine had thrown off his guise of a helpless old man and was dueling four Jedi at once.

Kenobi, Kloon, Yoda, Ti.

Vader strode into the fray, fighting on his own side. He did not want any of them to live, but perhaps, if this was done right, he could just let them all kill each other and save himself the trouble.

Vader swept off one of Kloon's arms, and the Jedi hissed in pain. Meanwhile Kenobi, Yoda, and Ti were all taking on the Emperor. For a time Vader played with Kloon, allowing the Jedi to think he was attacking him, but when he saw his chance he took it.

Ti had Palpatine's Lightsaber locked with his, and in one flick Vader swept off the Togruta's head and sliced through his Sith Mentor's heart, killing them both. Vader felt the shock of the Jedi, but it wasn't that great.

"So," Kenobi said, "You have killed your Master for us."

Vader narrowed his eyes, "Do not think for a moment I have sided with you." He growled, raising his weapon, "I can't forget get what you did to her."

"Go." Kloon whispered to Kenobi. "Without me. Live to fight another day, we have done all we can."

Vader was mildly shocked when Kenobi left, not after a sorrowful look though. Vader turned to Kloon who looked him evenly in the eye and said, "Do you think my 'Soka would be impressed Skywalker?"

"Get out of my sight." The Sith replied. "I will let you live only for her." Kloon departed after his friend, who Vader still wanted to kill very badly.

Several minutes later the Emperor's Red Guards rushed in, then stopped in shock at what they saw. "The Emperor was killed by Jedi." He said, "I am Emperor now."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The investigators that searched the scene found the Black Sun blaster Vader had dropped, and the public was lead to believe that the Jedi now worked with the Black Sun. Vader was crowned Emperor barely a week later, and moved into the huge Imperial Palace that had once been the Presidential Palace, and was still undergoing renovations ordered by Palpatine.

He stopped going out at all, practically living in the training rooms in his palace. Several weeks into his reign however, Lollo convinced him to 'get out more.' He made the drunken mistake of allowing her to choose three upcoming events for him to attend, and she did. She picked the three biggest events she could find in the upcoming months; Empire Day, a ball, and a Slave Auction.

Vader wished to kill Lollo for her final decision, he was the Emperor, he didn't have to listen to her, and wasn't planning to go. But his mind was changed by a dream he had several days prior to the event.

He was striding down a long corridor at the Senate Building, which was oddly deserted. All around running was fire, but no signs of life. Finally he could see an exit, but a large burning piece of the celling fell, blocking his escape. Seeing that there was truly no way out, he had sunk to the floor, accepting his fate, but the whir of an engine drew him back to life. He looked up and saw some kind of flying craft touch down in front of him, then she stepped out.

"You came!" Vader called in relief, through smoke damaged lungs.

"You always came for me." Ahsoka said, grinning, "You never gave up."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

My teachers have declared March to be official project month I swear! And yes, this is a short chapter, but the next chapter is really long and should be up really soon! I found the deleted files so I'm saved!

Oh! And more characterization of Lollo! And Vader is not in his suit FYI.


	13. Discovery, or Shattered Hopes and Dreams

Incessant beeping broke through Vader's peaceful sleep, and he growled angrily, he finally got a good nights sleep unbroken by Padme or Ahsoka's screams, and THIS was what he got? A rude awakening by the relic alarm clock he insisted on keeping, he threw it across the room with the force, where it deepened the dent already there. At that moment Lollo bounced into his room like she did every morning, "It's a wonderful morning!" she sang in her high pitched voice, throwing open the curtains to allow sunlight to flood in. Vader glared at her. "It's a huge day today," she paused when he looked confused, "The auction?"

He moaned loudly. "Isn't there anyway out of this Lollo?" he demanded, images of slaves, starving, beaten, and tortured entered his mind.

"You accepted days ago!" Lollo reminded him, "You even have your own private viewing box!"

"I think I must have been drunk when I accepted," he snapped, half sarcastically, and Lollo sighed in defeat, before turning and heading back out the door, "I'll be downstairs in an hour, I expect the speeder ready." he called after her.

Lollo grinned madly and rushed out the door, "You won't regret it sir!" she sang, and Vader groaned, forcing himself out of bed to get dressed for the day. His head protested almost immediately, beginning to throb.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Vader was simply uninterested in the slaves being shown to him. The auction was enormous, the most extravagant ever held on Coursaunt, and it promised it was the "First Annual." The man scowled, just for being so sure of themselves he should see to it they never held another auction ever again. Shattered hopes and dreams, that was all it would be, nothing personal, just an easy way to remind people what would happen if they aggravated him.

The newly crowned emperor's frown deepened as Xizor bought yet another batch of slaves and then more still were led before the rambunctious audience, packed as tight as sardines for hope of getting a slave or two. Xizor and Vader were two of the lucky few, they had private viewing boxes, isolated from the noise of the rowdy crowd. There was nothing special about these slaves, there never was, Vader was content with what he had, the few slaves that he owned and numerous droids kept his simple palace functioning just fine. No one else seemed very impressed with this batch either, everyone of them was scrawny and malnourished, they were going for an incredibly low price and the auctioneer was getting quite desperate.

Vader shook his head,as Xizor stepped in at the last moment and purchased them all. No doubt many of these slaves he had bought today would be resold quickly, the others, Vader didn't want to consider that. How Sideous had allowed such a man to rise to power in the Empire was beyond Vader. The slaves had been purchased merely for show, he didn't truly need or want them, possibly he hoped to resale them for a profit, even more money to add to his ever growing pile.

Feeling a stir in the force Vader sat up, more slaves had been brought before them, even more pathetic looking than the last. He frowned, scanning the crowd with the force, had an Jedi risked sneaking in for some incomprehensible reason? But no one in the crowd was the disturbance he had felt, he switched his radar to the slaves.

It couldn't be.

Desperate, Vader snatched up the viewing pad in front of him and zeroed in on the slaves, carefully searching out the presence believed he had felt. It was. Impossible and incomprehensible didn't even begin to cover this. All the time he had spent searching, and there she was, a pitiful slave. Vader was confused, if he bought her, what would happen, no doubt he would be hated for what happened to the Republic, and the Jedi, and everything else. But to let some one else purchase the woman? Was it simply enough to know she was alive? Could he purchase her, then live with the hate she would feel toward him?

He was tempted, he was sorely tempted. Vader was truly considering allowing someone else to purchase her, before Xizor bid that was. The next bid rolled off his tongue, seemingly of it's own choosing, and the entire crowd held its breath, amazed that the Emperor himself had bid. Then Xizor countered.

Vader growled in frustration, Xizor was only interested in the slaves because he was, he would bet on it, he bid again, determined not to be beaten. The infuriating prince bid as well. No one in the crowd dared to bid, or breathe as he raised the bid again. They all knew, or perhaps just suspected that he came only for lack of a better thing to do, and partly for show, like Xizor. He could feel the Prince's anger at being beaten at his own game, but he also knew the man guarded his wealth too closely to spend much on worthless slaves just for spite at Vader's higher position with in the Empire.

"And sold to his Majesty!" the auctioneer shouted proudly, and perhaps, just perhaps Vader would allow him to continue his auctions, he smiled, maybe. Keeping his eyes on the slaves as they left he noticed one of the guards roughly shove the girl as she limped along behind the others. As absorbed as he was, it took him until he was positive they were out of sight to respond to an increasingly desperate Lollo standing at his shoulder.  
"Sir!" she squeaked, "Sir please listen," he swiveled the chair around fixing her with a stare that would frighten off most brave war lords, she just rambled on. "Your majesty, the auctioneer's men are demanding to know what you want done about the slaves." She paused, then grumbled, "They are, in my opinion, utterly worthless."

Vader's eyes narrowed, and Lollo began to pull at her throat as an uncomfortable lack of oxygen began to threaten her. "Do not question my decisions." She gasped softly as her throat was released, "As for the slaves, I expect you to set up transportation for them back to the palace."

Lollo nodded, still panting, "Yes sir, of course sir."

Lollo hurried to leave, and Vader turned back to watch the auction. His mind wasn't there though, "Ahsoka," he breathed, "Little snips."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka and her fellow slaves had been led down one winding hallway to the next, as they all struggled to remember each twist and turn of the corridors for future reference. The others were all amazed that someone would pay so much for them, least of all the emperor, but the former Padawan was too smart to be amazed. She KNEW why Vader wanted them, for her, so he could murder her like the other Jedi.

Finally they turned off the main hall, down passage that was hidden behind a trick wall panel, a little past there their guide, an old droid, stopped. "This is your home for the duration of your stay." He informed them, motioning to a closed door. "I will return soon."

The droid left them, and they all entered their new room, and were pleasantly surprised. It was not as disgusting as their last home, in fact, it was clean, there were plenty of beds, and several small windows that let in light. Ahsoka limped straight to the nearest window, sat down, and groaned in pain.

Maya, a friend of Ahsoka who knew a little about healing, hurried over to inspected her leg. "It isn't broken." She said, "But its a lovely shade of blue."

Rein, a fellow Togruta, joined them, "Look!" She held out a roll of bandages, "There's a cupboard of stuff over there," she motioned wildly over her shoulder.

Grinning Maya bandaged Ahsoka's leg. "I think our new master is going to be better." She promised Ahsoka. Ahsoka forced a grin, but they seemed to think that was caused by physical pain, so they did not appear worried.

Rein and Maya joined the others in admiring the room and laying claim to beds. The slave girls had their own little unofficial hierarchy, based around who everyone liked the most, and who had been together the longest. Unfortunately Ahsoka, who had only been with them a few months, was at the bottom. The hierarchy's rules stated that the highest people got first pick, and so on down the chain. Thankfully since Ahsoka had sat on a bed far from the windows, door, 'fresher, or medication cabinet no one challenged her claim.

Nobody else wanted a bed in the darkest part of the room.

Their short moment of peace was broken by a loud knock at the door, and the entry of a Stormtrooper. He was one of the original clone troopers, but thankfully Ahsoka did not recognize him, and he did not seem to recognize her.

"What is it sir?" She asked curiously, the only one brave enough to speak.

"Lord Vader requests the presence of Ahsoka Tano in the inner courtyard." he replied in clipped tones obviously not accustomed to speaking with slaves. "Immediately."

They all looked at one another. "Sir, with all due respect, no one by that named is here," Cora, a young twileck finally spoke up.

"His Majesty Lord Vader said something like this would happen," the trooper said, more to him self than the slaves. "Look," he said, more to them this time, "He said he knows she's here, so she might as well give herself up."

Seeing no choice, Ahsoka stepped forward. "I'm Ahsoka Tano."  
"You?," Rein asked in disbelief, "But your name is So-ee."

The trooper looked at Ahsoka, then at Rein.

"Ever heard of an alias?" Ahsoka practically could hear Anakin's voice, 'Snippy to the end, eh Snips?' she told his voice to go away, surely it wasn't the end.

She was rather rudely snapped out of her thoughts by the Trooper, "Look, if you are Ahsoka I need you to come with me. If you're not, we're all dead."

"I am." she confirmed, figuring she was dead meat anyway.

Ahsoka was unceremoniously rushed from her new quarters, the others, even Maya and Rein, shunning her in terror as she was instructed to continue up in the tower as far as she could, that would lead her to Vader's courtyard. Noone explained why Vader, the terror of the galaxy had a court yard though, and Ahsoka did not remember Anakin being a flower-lover.

Her injured leg caused her to limp up the steps as it wanted to be to be allowed to give way, but she was determined. Finally after what seemed like hours, even though Ahsoka knew it had only been a few minutes, she reached the top of the immense tower and, panting, shoved open the door leading to the courtyard. On all sides, two stories worth of huge gleaming windows stared down at the peaceful garden.

Taking a hesitant step forward, she entered the garden and surveyed the the greenery, for Vader. Maybe he was invisible, she decided, taking a few more steps in the dense jungle, or perhaps hiding further in. She hoped not. Turning at the sound of soft foot steps approaching her left side and jumped, twisted in midair, and landed smack on her rear staring straight into the laughing face of His Majesty, Lord Vader.


	14. Blessed Meetings

Ahsoka leapt up to bow or curtsy, the only thing she could think of, and instantly regretted it. Excruciating pain shot up her lame foot, and she fell again, forward onto her face this time.

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she stared at Vader in terror, expecting punishment for not only her tardiness, but also her clumsiness. Instead he held out his hand, grinned and said, "Do you ever walk?"

She took his hand and struggled to stand, "Yes sir, I try sir," the second she was fully on her feet and stable she took two quick steps back and curtised, staying low, with her knees bent and eyes to the ground.

Vader didn't say any thing and she risked a glance up, he was grinning, "I don't know what you think, but I most certainly am not going to hurt you." he paused thoughtfully. "Why are you calling me sir all of a sudden?"

"You're the master, I'm the slave, it's a tradition kind of thing."

"Sir makes me feel old, Snips, my name works just fine." He shrugged.

"Which name would you prefer?"

"My name," he sounded confused.

"Anakin, or Vader?"

His eyes narrowed, becoming yellow. "That name has no meaning to me anymore," he snarled, "Master or Vader works just fine."

"Yes master," she said automatically, and his eyes reverted to blue.

He turned, and robes flowing out around him, swished into the dense jungle. Ahsoka took the initiative and followed, albeit hesitantly. Finally she was able to take in the sheer size of the garden, taking up all but six or seven feet of the tower on each side for the corridor. Vader led her straight to the center where a small bench sat in the middle of a plant free circle. He sat on the bench, and motioned for Ahsoka join him.

"So," he said softly, "You were late." those four words were enough to strike fear into Ahsoka's heart. He frowned, seeming to consider that, "There is a turbo-lift." he pointed out, as Ahsoka opened her mouth to point out that she was a slave, which wasn't the usual audience for that sort of thing, he interrupted. "You are allowed to use it when guests are not present."

"Oh," Ahsoka mused, "That makes sense master." still nervous, Ahsoka sat on the far side of the bench.

Vader sat silently for a moment, and Ahsoka began to get really scared. "Where have you been," he asked after a while, "How could someone hide you from me for six months?"

"After the bridge collapsed, I was buried under a ton of debris," she responded, "Its a miracle I didn't die." A very sad look crossed her face, and Vader had to strain to hear her. "Sometimes I wish I did die."

"Why..." his voice carried uncertainty.

"You didn't meet my old master," she sniffed, fighting the urge to cry, staring at her hands, that she was wringing nervously in her lap.

"How bad could he be?" Vader asked, a threatening note in his voice.

"He snapped my ankle himself." she blinked back more tears, "Because I was the last to line up to go to the auction," he could tell by he face she was completely terrified. "I was late because it hadn't healed fully from the last time he broke it."

Vader muttered a few choice swear words, "I swear to the force I will never do anything like that to you," he managed finally. Ahsoka looked up, still not meeting his eyes.  
"Thank you," she managed.

"Look at me," he requested, she didn't move, terrified. "Ahsoka, look at me." This time there was more weight to his voice, as if there was a hidden threat there. She met his eyes nervously, fidgeting. "Did he touch you in any inappropriate manner?"

Ahsoka smiled at the way he said it, "No!"

Vader visibly relaxed, "Good, he obviously valued his life," the Togruta grinned, and Vader stood, then grabbed her and helped her to do the same.

"We should get your foot looked at." He said, she nearly asked how he knew it hurt, then remembered that he always knew when she was hurt and smiled.


	15. Healing Wounds

Ahsoka sat on the medical table, her mind reeling. She had accepted him, but would she come to regret it? She still saw Anakin somewhere deep inside Vader, who seemed happy somehow.

"Ouch!" She hissed, glowering at the medical droid who was currently trying to set her ankle. "That hurt."

He said nothing of course, and made no sign as to whither he heard her or not. She crossed her arms and settled back against the wall, resigned to pain, at least for the time being.

When he finished the droid stepped out of the examination room and headed to Vader, "She seems fine sir," he reported, handing Vader the files, "I've bandaged her leg, and cleaned any cuts or lacerations."

Vader nodded. "Come Ahsoka." He called. She stood and hurried after him, as fast as her foot would allow. "I know you hate infirmities, but no running." He told her grabbing the back of her shirt to slow her down.

"Awww." She said, feeling herself smirk for the first time in far too long. "Spoil sport."

They walked in silence, though Ahsoka could tell Vader wanted to say something. Finally, growing tired of waiting for him to speak she asked, "What?"

He looked at her with an expression that clearly said, 'caught,' "Nothing." She raised an eye marking. "It's just- I thought I saw you back after you die- disappeared. I thought it was a force ghost, but it must not have been."

"It was me." She said softly, "Through our bond."

"Why did you stop?"

"He stopped me. Force collar." She tilted her head back so Vader could see where the object was hidden under her clothes. He reached out and snapped it easily between the fingers of his mechanical hand.

"It's not a problem anymore." He assured her.

Ahsoka thanked him softly, and they continued down the hallway. She was reaching out with the force, feeling everything she could out of excitement of having the Force back. This seemed to amuse Vader, especially after things started to lift from the tables and hover for a moment before returning to their original spots.

"Having fun?" He asked her, and she nodded cheerfully.

Walking with Vader while he was in a good mood, it was surprisingly normal. He felt like Anakin, albeit a darker Anakin, but still Anakin.

"Vader?" She asked quietly. "Why-" she struggled for a way to phrase this. "Why did you kill them?"

She didn't have to sat who, and knew almost immediately she had said the wrong thing, "Do not ask me that ever again!" He spat, his eyes turning yellow.

"Sorry." She said, and like before his eyes faded to blue again after her apology.

The continued in a less comfortable silence as Ahsoka reflected that the palace was huge, and she would have trouble finding her way around it. "How?" She started softly, checking to see if his mood had improved. It had. "How big is this place."

"I have no clue." He confessed, much to the Togruta's amusement. "I haven't seen half of it."

Ahsoka was about to say a really snippy reply when an odd-looking human hurried from a hallway in front of them, and Vader cursed softly. "Lord Vader!" She called.

"What?" He growled in a tone that clearly said he wanted left alone. She didn't take the hint.

"You have a meeting this afternoon, remember?"

Vader's eyes widened and Ahsoka realized that he obviously did not remember. With a growl of frustration he motioned to the Togruta. "Lollo, this is Ahsoka. She's going to be helping me. Take her to my office and show her around." Then he turned to Ahsoka and said softly. "Shouldn't be more than an hour or two." He turned back to Lollo. "Get Ahsoka something to eat."

He strode off down the corridor Lollo had come from, leaving the two alone. "Despite what his majesty thinks he will be awhile. We'll get something to eat first."

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxx

Ahsoka ate hurriedly, deciding Lollo was not a person to keep waiting. "Are you from Naboo?" She asked between bites.

"Yes." Was the short reply. Ahsoka was a little surprised Vader was anywhere near a Nubian, she had heard rumors Padmé died, and she knew they had been close. Closer than Anakin knew she knew.

"Are you done?" Lollo asked sharply.

"Yes." Ahsoka could have eaten more, much more, but was already sure her guide wasn't one to be kept waiting.

The walk to Vader's office was short, and on their way they passed the medical wing. Ahsoka turned down the hall Vader had taken earlier, but Lollo tutted impatiently. "His Majesty may take the long way, but I don't."

Startled Ahsoka hurried after Lollo and they were at Vader's office in three minutes even with Ahsoka's limp. The office was huge, with long windows that over looked the senate building, and in the distance the ruins of the Jedi Temple. "Cheerful." Ahsoka muttered.

Lollo either didn't hear her or chose not to comment. Ahsoka had a strong feeling the human didn't like her. "Well. This is it." Lollo motioned around the room. "Desk. Chair. Cabinet. Shelves. Holo-net system. You need a pass word to get in that." Each sentence was a different object, and Lollo was casually pointing to each in turn. "Closet. More shelves. Any questions?" When Ahsoka shook her head Lollo said, "Good." And left.

Lollo really didn't like Ahsoka. The Togruta was sure of it.

Xxxxxxxx

**I'm home sick, writing this and watching Downton Abbey season one. Talk about incredible! I'm on the last episode of season one and unfortunately Netflix doesn't have season two or three. Grrrrr.**

**So I'm thinking I may have time speed up a little. Instead of 'showing' everything 'tell' some of it. I will still feature the important stuff, but not everything that happens needs told, otherwise I'll never finish this!**

**Good news. there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I think I'm a little less than half way through this story, and those who read Teaching Moments know what that means! Keep your eyes peeled for a vote for my next story within two to three chapters! It'll probably come straight from the list that was in Teaching Moments.**

**Of course, the light at the end of my tunnel may be an on coming tie fighter!**


	16. Old Hurts

Sorry its so short, its spring break so ill try to get more up ASAP

xxxxxxx

A week had passed since she came to the palace, and time had passed quickly, and she and her fellows has settled into an easy routine. Though Ahsoka never really saw the other slaves, she was far too busy, she knew they were all better off here.

Vader still had mood swings, some Ahsoka understood the meaning behind, others were seemingly without cause. Lollo had been the cause of several, and Vader kept grumbling about how she got 'More worthless everyday.'

For the most part, Ahsoka hadn't been expected to do much other than run errands. She was mostly company for Vader, and when he did send her away, it wasn't for long and seemed to be when he felt that he was in danger of losing his temper with her.

She did still enjoy pushing him to see how annoyed she could get him, but knew she couldn't push Vader as far as she had been able to push Anakin.

"Can you toss that over here?" Vader motioned to the holopad next to Ahsoka. She frowned at it, then at him, pretending to contemplate his request.

"I suppose..." she kicked her feet back and forth, still studying the 'pad thoughtfully, trying to hide her soft smirk.

"Ahsoka." There was a warning tone in his voice, so she slowly raised the holopad off the desk with the Force slowly floating it to Vader.

He reached for it expectantly as it drew nearer, but she pulled it back out of his reach again, giggling. With a growl he swiped for it, "Ahsoka!"

She dropped it onto his desk, the lifted the Holopad he had been typing on previously. When he shot her a warning glance, instead of returning the file she smirked and said, "Yes Master?"

"Give it here." he growled. Hearing his tone, and the barely contained anger, Ahsoka panicked, lost her concentration, and dropped it to the floor, where it shattered into a million pieces.

His eyes turned yellow as he stood, "Out!" He roared pointing to the door, "Get out!" Not needing to be told twice she fled.

Out the door and down the hall she fled, hurt deep in her heart. She ran to the quarters she shared with the other slaves and sat on her bed, shaking. He had never been that angry before. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the image of his face, but when her eyelids pressed together a memory surfaced of another time she had been distracted and let go of something she had been holding with the force.

Steela.

She saw the expression on the girl's face right as she slipped from her grasp, right as she fell. But when she opened her eyes, she couldn't get the look on Vader's face to go away.

She buried her face in her bed, and for the first time in a very long while, allowed herself to weep.

xxxxxxxx

At one point she fell asleep, but her sleep was haunted and as being awake so she was almost glad when she was awoken by Cora who said Vader was looking for her. She was almost glad, perhaps facing the real Vader would be eaiser than facing him in her dreams.

Ahsoka walked as slowing as she could, figuring she could use her still hurting ankle as an excuse to be slow. She returned down the same hall she had ran down not too many hours previously to the door she had so unceremoniously fled from.

She knocked quietly, and was startled when the door flew open and Vader was standing there, looking extremely worried but also surprisingly glad to see her. He closed the door behind her, then said, "Ahsoka I'm sorry."

Ahsoka stood there, slack jawed. "W-Why- what?" she stuttered.

He chuckled dryly, "I am not a heartless machine, though many think I am. And I am truly sorry."

"I-" She saw the smile he had pasted on his face falter, "I forgive you." It returned, and this time Ahsoka was the forced smile.

"Are you hungry Snips?"

"Aren't I always," She stopped, then said hesitantly, "Skyguy?"

xxxxxxxx

For those of you who don't know NaNoWriMo is when you write a novel in the month of November (50,000 words for adults, I'm a kid though, so I pick my word count). Camp NaNo is NaNoWriMo in April, so my goal is 25,000 words on a book I'm writing next month so please bear with me if updates slow down for a while.

Does anyone think I need a beta reader for my next story (or the end of this one if I'm that bad)? And how soon do you want to vote on the next story?


	17. Hidden Motives

Ahsoka's been with Vader about three weeks. By the way, I hope this chapter clears up some questions you've been asking.

Xxxxxxxx

Obi-wan folded his arms across his chest and sighed. He was weary. Weary of watching the Emperor tear the Galaxy apart. Weary of watching Anakin perform deeds in the name of the Sith. Weary of feeling a crushing guilt every time he saw a flash of orange, Togruta skin color.

He was awaiting an old friend, who claimed he had important news, important enough for the young senator to travel to the Underworld, a hangout of lowlifes. The senator had contacted Obi-wan out of the view, on a comm channel the resistance movement had set up as an 'emergences only' line.

The senator stepped out of the shadows, sitting across from Obi-wan. "I saw her," he said without waiting for introduction. "I saw her general Kenobi."

"Lux," Obi-wan said softly, "You must learn to ask questions before you start talking. How were you sure I'm the real Obi-wan."

"I've been watching you for ten minutes."

Obi-wan was shocked. It had been a very long time since someone accomplished that feat, "How on earth?"

Lux Boterri smirked, "Easy. I'm friends with the barkeeper. I used the security cameras."

"Security!" Obi-wan panicked. If there were cameras here than they needed to clear out, and fast.

"No sound," Lux promised, "Just video. Do you take me for a fool Jedi?" When Obi-wan did not answer the young senator continued on, "Do you want to know why I summoned you or not?"

"Yes."

The senator looked around, then leaned across the table to Obi-wan, "Ahsoka. I saw her. Vader has her."

Nothing could have prepared Obi-wan for the shock of hearing that. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. She was with him yesterday, following him around like an Akk Dog." He frowned, "She looked happy. Even after what he did she looked happy to be with him!"

Lux was evidently furious, so Obi-wan began to talk before the Senator's loud voice drew attention. "I am sure there is a perfectly logical explanation."

"She's lost her mind!"

"We need to examine all the facts."

"We need to get her out of there!"

"Perhaps she could be of help to us."

"What if he's mind controlling her, can Jedi do that?"

"Lux." The senator stopped rambling. "Can you listen to me." After the younger man nodded Obi-wan continued on, "If she is truly that close to Vader she could work as a spy, pass us information."

"I just want to get her out of there!"

Obi-wan was nearly at his wits end. "We may not be able to. At least not this instant."

"General Kenobi I want to help her, more than anything in the universe I want to help her. She. Is. My. Friend. Don't you care?"

"Of course I care, I have known her far longer than you. And I know someone who has known her longer, who will be delighted to hear she is alive. Let me speak with him and I will get back to you."

"But-" he stopped at a warning look from Obi-wan, a look he had learned to use on Anakin, and perfected on Ahsoka. "Alright."

"Trust me." Obi-wan pressed. "And this time, let me comm you."

"Okay."

They both stood up and walked to the door of the small bar where they said their farewells, before Lux could leave Obi-wan added. "Lux. Whatever you do, don't use the emergent line except in an emergency, you could give an old man a heart attack."

The senator smirked. "We wouldn't want that would we general?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka was sitting alone in Vader's study, sorting through the holos on his desk, trying to arrange them into manageable piles. He hadn't asked her to, but she wanted to help.

She sat and worked in silence for a few minutes, before the door opened and Lollo stepped in, holding another stack of holos. Ahsoka wanted to groan, she wanted neither more holos nor Lollo, but it looked like she was getting both.

"Hello." She pasted a fake smile on her face, but was rewarded with a scowl. "Can I help you?"

Lollo rather violently shoved the holos at the Togruta. "You can deal with these." Then she turned to leave.

Suddenly having an idea Ahsoka called, "Lollo! Wait!" And stood to face the other woman.

"What?"

"I think," Ahsoka chose her words carefully, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not sure what I've done to upset you, but I am genuinely sorry. Please," she held out her hand, "Can we start over?"

Lollo didn't even think about the offer. "No." She said flatly, turning to leave.

"But-" Ahsoka gasped. "Can you at least tell me what I've done?" She hurried to catch the door before Lollo could leave.

"Easy." Lollo snapped. "You took my job. Everything was fine before you came in and messed it all up!" Her eyes narrowed. "And I suppose now you're going to ripen off to Vader and tell him what I've said hmmm? That I'm ungrateful? Rude? Jealous? Well I am."

"Lollo!" But it was too late, the woman had left. As the door swung shut Ahsoka whispered, "I don't want your job." But of course, Lollo never heard her, she was too far away, too consumed by her jealousy.

Vader returned about an hour later, and, against what Lollo thought, Ahsoka told him nothing of their confrontation, instead she listened as he grumbled about senators.

"The man- I mean boy- from Onderon is far too idealistic." He complained. "Can't they see I'm human? Not a miracle worker?"

"What senator?" Ahsoka asked, wondering if it was still who she thought it was.

Vader raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You know him. Boterri. The kid from the rebellion you weren't supported to join."

"Oh. That." She smiled. "Must've slipped my mind."

Vader chucked. "Very little does snips. Less than you would have me think anyway."

Xxxxxxx

Good news. Up until this point I've know Ahsoka was going to be captured, enslaved, then bought by Vader, but I wasn't Au what was going to happen next. But over spring break I've been planning and viola! It came to me. Hence today's new subplot.

The bad news (for you) is Camp Nano starts tomorrow, and I have 25,000 words to write next month. Updates WILL COME but might slow down a smidgen.

Same question I asked last time. Do I need a beta?


	18. Ahsoka's Mistake (PS SWfan101 is sorry)

**I am a jerk.**

**At least I feel like one anyway. I haven't posted in SOOOO long. I've had finals and a friend try to commit suicide, and Nano, etc.**

**BUT the good news is school gets out in a week. Meaning... UNLIMITED TIME. I can't wait.**

**Once again, sorry and here's the story.**

**PS: its short, but its a big scene (important) and I need to study.**

Xxxxxxx

Ahsoka hurried down the hall, glancing nervously from left to right, feeling fugitive, but not entirely sure why. She knew she was perfectly within her rights to be looking for Lollo, but she wasn't sure what Vader would think, so she was trying to stop him from noticing.

It didn't take long at all to reach Lollo's room on the lower levels of the Imperial Palace, not far from where Ahsoka's own room was. She knocked and waited patiently. When she still received no reply she pushed open the door and stuck her head in. Looking back it probably wasn't the best move to make, just letting herself into someone else's private room, but she was here for a purpose. A good purpose.

She quietly walked in and surveyed her surroundings. There wasn't much in here, the rooms were simple and ordinary, but with a distinctly Nubian flare. Ahsoka didn't sit down, she really wanted to because her legs hurt from running crazy errands for Vader, but she didn't allow herself to.

Soon Lollo returned, a little later then Ahsoka thought she normally did, but she finally returned and that was the important part.

"What are you doing?" There was an icy chill to Lollo's voice, one Ahsoka had assumed she'd hear, but not at that degree.

"I came to-"

"Get out!" Lollo barked.

"But Lollo I-"

"Out!" Lollo moved as if to hurt the Togruta, and Ahsoka leapt back, because for a moment she was back with the pirates who kidnapped her. She didn't see Lollo the almost perfectly harmless human advancing toward her, she saw the pirate captain. Her Jedi training almost kicked in, and if it had Lollo would most likely be dead, but a far worse 'training' took over her body. The 'training' she had received at the hands of the pirate leader and his whips.

"No no no no no no no!" She spluttered, backing up.

Lollo stopped in shock, "Ahsoka?" She seemed to realize what she was about to do, "Sorry I-" but Ahsoka didn't hear anymore. The Togruta fell backward and smashed her head to the ground, and with a scream of pain blocked out.

Xxxxxxxx

Blackness surrounded Ahsoka, and for a long moment she wondered if she had gone blind, then realized her eyes were closed. The next thing she remembered was being attacked by the pirate captain, and she sat bolt upright with a gasp. The next thing she knew Vader was knelt to her, gently pushing her back down onto the bed. Her memories slowly began to return and she recalled that it was Lollo who shocked her, not the pirate captain and his cronies.

"Skyguy?"

"I'm right here." He promised, looking relieved.

"I thought-" she stuttered, "I thought it was that man! The pirate captain!"

"It was just Lollo." His voice suddenly took an icy tone, and Ahsoka wondered what he had been told.

"No. My fault. Spooked her."

He frowned thoughtfully. "I wondered. I didn't think she would attack you." Vp he stood and as he did became Vader again, as simply and obviously as if he were putting on a cloak. "I shall have to release her from prison then." Anakin seemed to shine through in his next words, "Feel better or I will execute her." He smiled and left.

As a medical droid approached her to check her head, Ahsoka decided that, if given the chance, Anakin would have executed anyone who dared to hurt his precious Padawan.

"Mam?" The driod said.

"Yes?"

"His majesty has requested that we sedate you." Ahsoka cocked her head in confusion as the droid continued, "I will do so now by means of the I. V."

Ahsoka nodded, at first confused they were notifying her, then deciding it was probably because Vader told them to. As she drifted off she wondered what Vader would or could threaten a droid with.

She doubted it was pleasant.

Xxxxxxx

**By the way, when I got on to post this, I saw I'd hit one hundred reviews. THANK YOU. You are amazing! I read every single one and I try to reply when I can.**


	19. A Daring Plan

Ahsoka spent a week in medical care. She strongly suspected that anyone one else would have gotten out sooner, but Vader had wanted to keep her there. That week was possibly the longest and most boring of her life, she spent most of the time either sleeping or trying to get a medic (even a few of the droids) to talk to her.

When she was released she took the quickest and most direct route back to her room, not wanting to run into anyone and have to answer any questions. Vader had told her to take the rest of the day off, seeming to think that she would enjoy that, but in actuality it was more of a punishment. She stayed in her shared quarters for a grand total of half an hour before returning to the main level of the palace and seeking out Vader's study.

She rearranged the files on the shelves next to his desk, which seemed to be very prone to being covered in disorganized clutter. Not long after finishing the shelves she started on his desk. Perhaps it was the head injury, but she didn't hear the door open, or notice any presence until Vader was standing right in front of her.

"Having fun?"

A scream sent the files flying in one direction, and Ahsoka flying in another, that happened to end with the floor. "Vader! You scared me!"

"I noticed Snips." He looked at his shelf and desk, "What are you doing in here? I told you to rest."

Ahsoka was defensive, "No. You told the medic to tell me to rest." She said smugly.

"You're blaming the medic? Are you a child?"

"No!"

"Well your acting like one." He grumbled, "Go back to your quarters and rest Ahsoka. You can finish tomorrow."

"So now I'm being sent to my room like a child am I?"

His infamous temper flared, "Yes! Get out! You're nothing but trouble! Picking fights, and refusing to care for yourself, being bored, disobeying me! GET OUT!"

Ahsoka didn't have to be told again, she ran past him and out the door, dodging a poorly aimed paperweight.

She returned straight to her room, collapsing onto her cot and trying not to cry. She mentally cursed herself, she had spent months in captivity and barely shed a tear, but when a Sith became angry at her she wanted to cry.

Her inner struggles were pushed to the back of her mind when the door opened and Cora stuck her head in, "Ahsoka?" She asked. "Lord Vader wants to see you."

"Coming."

"I know this isn't my place," the girl began hesitantly, "But he seemed by angry. Do be careful."

"I will." Ahsoka passed Cora as she left, receiving a weak smile from her friend.

Fear gripped Ahsoka's heart as she hurried to face Vader. He had thrown something at her! She was letting her feet guide her and not watching where she was going. So it was quite a surprise to her when someone grabbed her and dragged her in to a closet. She tried to scream but a hand was clamped over her mouth and voice her ear whispered, "Be quiet!"

The voice was painfully familiar, and she couldn't help but turn to face the speaker. "Lux." She whispered.

Her old friend grinned at her. "How are you?" He asked softly.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, "You're going to get us both killed!"

He grinned, that stupid grin of his, then replied, "Only one persons gonna die, and it won't be us."

"What?"

"How badly do you want to bring down the Empire?"

"Badly?" She knew what answer he was expecting, and no she didn't like the empire, but she couldn't let anything happen to Vader, because in spite of what had happened today she still liked him.

"We need your help."

"Who's we?" She asked.

"The Rebellion. We've been gathering since the end of the Republic, but just came public in the last month, Vader didn't even know about us until last week."

"Well I've had a concussion for a week. How did you get that strong?"

"I'll tell you later. For now I need you to help me." He waved his hand, "We have to kill Vader."

"What?" Ahsoka hissed, "No!"

"Yes!" Lux whispered back, "Here's how we're gonna do it." He pulled a small vial from inside his jacket. "Poison."

"Let me guess." Ahsoka interrupted, "You want me to poison him?"

"Yes."

Xxxxxxxxx

Vader was madly pacing his study, and mentally cursing himself for yelling and throwing the paperweight. He picked up the offending object from the floor where it had fallen a and threw it as hard as he could in the garbage chute.

In the seconds immediately following Ahsoka's departure he had initially still been mad at her, but then he had started to understand why she had done what she had done. Now he saw there was only one person left to be angry at, himself.

He had sent one of the other slaves, he thought her name was Corrie, to find Ahsoka and bring her back so he could try to make her understand. Unfortunately it was taking a while so all he could do was sit around and impatiently wait for her to return which might never happen.

Vader needed Ahsoka to see that he hadn't acted out of hate or anger toward her, it was that blasted rebellion that was brewing in the underworld. They were doing everything in their power to break apart the empire in its core city, and the storm troopers were very close to worthless.

He knew that it took approximately fifteen minutes to carry a message to Ahsoka and her to return, so when the twenty minute mark was hit he began to wonder if she was ever coming.

Finally the door opened and she entered, looking harassed.

xxxxxxx

**The argument wasn't supposed to happen for a while (possibly years) but it just seemed to fit!**

**From now on I think I'll pre write most of my stories, so you aren't waiting for me to decide to update. Good for you the one I'm thinking about posting next is coming along well. :)**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! You are amazing!**


	20. Escape

**Sorry this took a while to update, my inspiration for this story took a vacation and didn't take me with it.**

**This chapters short, but I couldn't figure what else to add.**

Ahsoka struggled to keep her fear and anger from showing on her face. She was fighting inner turmoil: struggling between loyalty to democracy and loyalty to her closest friend. Vader stood as she entered the room, looking upset, possibly with her, possibly with himself. It was always difficult to tell.

"Ahsoka I-" he began, his voice telling her this was another of his usual apologies.

"I forgive you." She said quickly, wanting to finish this as soon as she could.

He almost seemed to relax, as if a weight left his shoulders, "Thanks Snips."

She forced a smile, then said, "I should have listened to you."

"You should have." He agreed. "Dinner? I can have something brought up." She nodded, then sat down in her usual seat. She ate with him several times a week, sometimes she wondered if he ate on the days she didn't eat with him.

He messed with one of his data pads, then sat at his desk, watching Ahsoka worriedly. Neither of them said a word, and after a while they gave up on making eye contact and simply did their own things, Ahsoka fidgeted and Vader read through holo pads.

Soon the food arrived and Ahsoka jumped to her feet to get it. She hurried to put everything together before bringing the tray to Vader himself. He took a bit of the food while continuing to read holos, and Ahsoka nibbled at hers, watching him fearfully and doing her best to hide it. Something in the holos caught his attention well enough that he did not notice the sweat beading on Ahsoka's forehead and her tendency to wince every time she took a bite of food.

After a short while she could see the effects of the poison beginning to set in, his eyes drooped as if he was tired, and his muscles clenched.

He scowled, "Something odd," he mumbled, barely coherent, "In the food."

"Really?" Ahsoka squeaked, "Like what?" She took another bite of her own food to hide her growing dislike of this plan. By this time Lux would be well out of the palace, and on his way to tell the Rebellion that their plan had succeeded.

"Ummm hummm."

Taking a deep breath Ahsoka felt for the now empty bottle in her pocket, feeling a twinge of nervousness as she did so. Then a new emotion crashed over her, bringing tears to her eyes. Guilt. Overwhelming guilt.

Vader took another deep breath then yawned, "I feel like I'm going to fall asleep." He was becoming less and less coherent, but Ahsoka was sure she heard his next words (meant as a joke no doubt) very clearly, "What did you put in there Snips?"

She could feel tears biting at her eyelids and finally blurted, "I'm so sorry!"

He frowned, "What did you do?"

"He told me," her voice caught, "It would be a good idea! That the Galaxy would be better off! I'm so sorry!" Without thinking she left a shocked and hurt Vader in the office and fled for the hall way.

Xxxxxxx

Vader sat at his desk, struggling to draw breath. Something was very wrong. Someone had convinced Ahsoka, his Snips, to poison him against her will. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or not, but at the moment had only one conscious thought - he had to get help.

He managed to pull himself to his feet, only to topple over a moment later, the poison overcoming his balance. He had to give credit, whoever picked the poison, had picked a good one.

He managed to make it two steps when the door opened and a medic rushed in. "The Togruta sent us." He told Vader. Clasped in his hand was a vial that had once held the poison, and no doubt was being scanned to tell what kind of poison it had held. The last thing he remembered was a needle entering his system, then the blackness overtook him.

Two days later he awoke in the medical bay of the Imperial Palace, his head ringing and a medical droid informed him that Ahsoka hadn't been seen since she told a medic where to find him and pressed a vial into his hands. She was now wanted as a suspect of treason.

Vader dropped the treason charge, but made it clear he wanted her found.

**Xxxxxxx**

**I know a few chapters ago I mentioned voting for my next story, but I've decided to break from Star Wars for a little while (not forever!) and write about The Lord of the Rings. Sorry.**


	21. Commander Rex

**I have over 120 comments on this. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH. You are all amazing.**

**xxxxxx**

A week had passed since he had awoken in the Medical Bay, two weeks since Ahsoka had tried to poison him. Vader found himself waiting for the door to open, and her to come bouncing in, or Lollo to come storming in complaining about her. As a matter of fact, Lollo was oddly pleased about the whole affair, but Vader decided not to ask her.

The Emperor was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Sometimes without realizing it, he would pick up the holo on his desk hat contained the few facts they knew about the poisoning. His finger would hover the button that would initiate the order that Ahsoka was a traitor and should be shot on sight. He would then throw the holo at the wall in disgust.

He had just thrown the holo at the wall for the third time that morning when the holo on his desk buzzed. He sat up straight to answer it, but when a familiar face showed he allowed himself to relax a little.

"Commander Rex." He greeted.

The former Captain of the 501st snapped to attention. "Emperor Vader, we believe we have a trustworthy civilian sighting of Tano sir."

"So?" Vader asked. "Catch her?"

"Permission to use non lethal force if the need arrises sir?"

Vader had been worrying, though he had a hard time admitting it, that such an order would be needed. Heavily he replied, "Only if there is no other option Commander."

"Yes Sir!"

Vader shut down the link and sighed, closing Imperial Communiqué #001044.92v which he had been attempting to read. He knew he would never be able to concentrate now that he had spoken to Rex, and new that they may be close to locating her.

"Don't hurt her Rex," he begged the silent comm, "Please don't hurt her."

Xxxxxx

Ahsoka wrapped her arms tighter around her body, and shoved herself farther behind the rubble she was hiding behind. She had been on the run for about two weeks now, trying, but not succeeding, to find the Rebellion Lux had spoken of. The Storm Troopers were still hunting her, and she was fairly sure that the police droids were too. There was no easy way off Coursaunt, so she had been sticking to the under levels and stealing what little food she needed to survive. Her Jedi instincts fought against the act of stealing, but survival instincts overruled those and she did it anyway.

Inside she was conflicted between her loyalty to democracy and what the Jedi stood for, and her friendship with Vader and the former Anakin. In fact, she was really beginning to doubt the Jedi recently. After Lux had given her the poison bottle, he had said Theresa's a Jedi helping him, but Ahsoka couldn't think of any Code Following Jedi that would be willing to poison someone. The Jedi believed in being fair, and assassination wasn't exactly fair. However the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had known very few strict Code Following Jedi.

She shifted slightly, trying to bring feeling back into her foot which was quickly falling asleep, and knocked over a piece of rubble, dislodging it. "Shoot!" She hissed, going absolutely still. It was too late. The Storm Troopers wasted no time in shoving aside her cover, and grabbing her. She attacked them, and nearly got away, but one of them came up behind her and stabbed her with a sort of sedative that knocked her out in seconds. Before she completely lost her sight, she recognized the man in front of her, "Rex." She whispered.

"Sorry little un."

Xxxxxx

When she awoke, she was laying on her back in a medical bed, and her left wrist was handcuffed to the bed. She pulled on it, but she remained steadfastly caught.

"Sorry about that," said a soft voice, "I didn't want you to run."

Ahsoka drew in a deep breath, recognizing the voice. She turned her head to the side where she could see him, and quietly greeted, "Lord Vader."

He nodded at the greeting, opened his mouth as if to say something, then sighed in frustration and leaned back. "I just can't." He grumbled, "You tried to poison me, you tried to kill me. AND I CAN'T STAY MAD AT YOU!"

She instinctively drew back when he raised his voice. He continued, "See? I'm not even mad at you right now, at mad at me because I can't be mad at you."

"Sorry?"

"You should be." He grumbled, "Why did you try to poison me anyway? I was trying to make peace!" He frowned, "I don't even see how you got the poison."

"It was given to me." As soon as the words left her mouth Ahsoka regretted it, Vader wasn't supposed to know the poison had been given to her.

"Can I guess you won't tell me who gave it to you?" He asked.

"Yep."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, before Vader finally said, "I'll let you chose, since I can't seem to. Either I can execute you as a tractor or you can return to your normal duties."

Ahsoka sat, waiting for the catch, there had to be one. Surely he wouldn't just let her live? Realizing he had nothing else to say she said, "I'm not going to chose to die."

He took that to be her answer and swept from the room. Ahsoka remained where she was, wondering what he truly thought of her decision, and figuring she would never know.

Sxxxx

**For those of you who seem kind of worried, I'm not starting The Lord of the Rings fic until I finish this one, I learned I cannot write two at a time! Anyway, it's requiring a lot of research that I have yet to feel like doing**

**Has anyone seen the new Hobbit trailer? I can't wait! Also, if you're on Facebook, find Peter Jackson's page, and watch the video of Lee Pace (Thranduil), Orlando Bloom (Legolas) and Evangeline Lilly (Tauriel) watching a video of two girls watch the Trailer for the first time. It's amazing.**

**Also on his page is the original video of the two girls watching the Trailer, and it is HILARIOUS!**


	22. The Intruder

**Sorry this took so long, we had a family emergency come up. I've decided to speed up time a little here, and get to the formation of the Rebellion, I felt like I was falling into a rut of Ahsoka and Vader having conflicts with each other.**

Xxxxxx

After Vader's near death by poison and Ahsoka's escape attempt she carefully tiptoed around him, worried he might suddenly anger and decide he did want to kill her after all.

After nearly two months living this way Ahsoka realized that he wasn't going to kill her, and calmed down considerably. Several more months passed, and the whispers of the Rebellion grew stronger. Oddly enough Vader didn't seem too worried, either that or he was hiding it from Ahsoka if he was.

Plans were announced for a celebration to mark the one year anniversary of Vader's coronation, and it dawned on Ahsoka that as long as it had seemed, it really had been less than a year since she was found by Vader at the auction. The celebration was to be grand, and cover a near fifty mile square around the Senate Building with fireworks. Great parades and parties were planned, to showcase the Emperor's might.

In spite of all the troops that were going to be there, Ahsoka hadn't heard anything on Security plans. Either because it was lax, or because Vader didn't trust her enough to tell her. Ahsoka worried that this 'Rebellion' Lux had mentioned would try to cause trouble, maybe even try to kill Vader. It had sounded small at the time, but Ahsoka was sure it was still growing if Lux had his way.

Ahsoka told both Vader and Lollo that they needed to tighten security, but she wasn't sure either one listened. In fact, the closer the Celebration came, the more trouble Lollo began to be, at least to Ahsoka. To Vader she was still as nice as ever, but to Ahsoka she was becoming colder and colder each day. When the Togruta asked what she had done to warrant such treatment, the human just ignored her and refused to answer or even acknowledge her presence.

Ahsoka was sitting at Vader's desk, attempting to straighten out the mess he had made of the shelves there. For some reason he wanted everything on the shelf closest to his desk, which had more than once caused the weight to topple the entire set of shelves on top of him. Something, perhaps a warning from the Force, made Ahsoka glance at the security monitors long enough to notice there was someone heading toward Vader's office who was not Vader.

The man was dressed as a cleaning man, which was Ahsoka's first tip off that something was wrong. The Imperial Palace staff was mostly droids, and Ahsoka knew the few living staff by sight, and this man was not one of them. As he approached the door she dropped the data pad she was holding onto the shelf, and swung beneath the desk. The door opened seconds later and the man entered, crossing the office quickly, and beginning to flip through the information on a data pad left unlocked on a table.

Ahsoka mentally cursed herself for lack of foresight, not only was the data pad possibly the most important one in the room, but she had also been caught without a comm on her. She was tempted to attack the man, but then saw a blaster poorly hidden under his clothes, and decided against it. Without a lightsaber and out of practice she felt uncertain as to whether or not she could beat him, and decided she was more use to Vader if she could warn him.

It was several tense minutes for Ahsoka as the man downloaded the information off the data pad before leaving the room as quietly as before. As soon as he was out of sight on the monitors Ahsoka hurried out from under the desk, and ran down the hall, taking the data pad the man had copied with her.

It took her about half an hour to find Vader, who had just left a senate meeting, at which point she shoved the Data Pad in his hands and said, "Sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"A man came into your office dressed as a janitor, he copied everything off the pad. I'm so sorry."

Vader didn't reply, just took the pad from her and hurried down the hall. He stopped partway, realizing she was still following him and instructed, "Return to my office and finish with the shelves, keep an eye out for anything else suspicious."

"Yes sir." She turned to hurry off, but was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Ahsoka. Thank you."

Xxxxxx

**The chapter after the one year celebration stuff is over (at least one if not two chapters) will probably have an even bigger time jump, because the Rebellion needs time to grow strong enough.**


	23. Sorry

My life has gotten in the way of writing, and I'm very sorry. I can't finish this right now, but I will try to one day in the rather distant future. I love this site, and this story, and especially my reviews so much, but my friends and family must come first.

At the moment, I'm planning in leaving this account and all the stories, so if I can, I can finish them one day.

Thanks again, and I'm so sorry.

Good luck to all you writers about there, and I'm sorry.


End file.
